A Chance Past and Gone
by x-phsycogal-x
Summary: Inuyasha has finally told Kagome how he feels about her, and was planning to ask her an important question when someone we all know and hate decides that he wants a certain Shikon Miko aswell. A large battle of the heart along with some inner demons.
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 1 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 1

"Your not going back and thats final!" bellowed the Hanyou, Inuyasha, as loud as he could without attracting too much attention.

"AARRGG!! Your so annoying! I'm going back and there is nothing you can do about it!" screamed Kagome in reply, not caring who heard her.

Inuyasha folded his arms into the sleeves of his kimono and growlled low in his throat. He was getting bored with all the arguing, it was getting him no where and fast. So far he had acomplished only in making Kagome extremely angry which was not what he had planned to do in the first place. All he really wanted to do was stop her from going back to her own time, because when she did go back she would go for days at a time. And weither he liked to admitt it or not, he missed her when she was gone. When Kagome was gone, it was like she took his strengh and happiness with her. So after thinking it through, Inuyasha decided that he wasn't going to let her go back any more, well at least not on her own anyways.

"Keh! Thats what you think! Just remember who's a Hanyou? Even if you ran off home, i would beat you to the well and drag your sorry ass back here, you idiot!" he snorted, smiling slyly.

Kagome pouted in anger. She hated the fact that, for once, Inuyasha was right. She cursed lightly under her breath but then smiled wickedly when an idea formed in her head.

"Yeah, i guess you right Inuyasha..." she began.

His ears pricked up, the side of his lips starting to curl into a tiny smile. Maybe she was going to stay after all.

"But just remember what happens when i say OSUWARI!!" **(Osuwari means Sit for those who don't know!)**

Maybe not. As the word left her mouth the Beads of Subjugation that hung from his neck glowed and plunged into the ground, bringing Inuyasha's face with them.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!!" yelled Kagome.

As the commands came, Inuyasha'a face impalled the soil with intense power, filling his mouth with dirt and creating one hell of a headache. Smiling, Kagome crouched beside the helpless Hanyou and patted his dog like head and giggled softly.

"Try and beat me now, Inuyasha! And don't you dare even think of following me!" she laughed.

Knowing that Inuyasha was most likley to kill her when he got up Kagome wasted no time in retreaving her backpack, which he had rudely taken from her, and ran for the well. She had already said her goodbyes to her fudal friends but she still hadn't had the chance to actually go home yet as Inuyasha had caught up with her and then the argument had started, delaying her trip home further. As she reached the well she took a final glance back to make sure he had not followed her. Seeing that she was alone she sighed and jumped into the depths of the well. A sparkling blue light emurged through the old well taking Kagome 500 years into the furture. Back to her own time period. Once in her own time, she lept from the well and out of the old shrine that was housing it. She ran as fast as she could to great her much missed family.

"Mum! Gramps! Sota! I'm back!" she called, whilst walking through her front door.

No reply. Removing her shoes and allowing her overly packed bag to fall on the floor she walked into the kitchen. No one seemed to be home.

"I guess it can't be helped if they've gone out." she said to herself.

Filling an empty glass with some cold water, Kagome noticed a letter on the table addressed to her.

"**Kagome,**

**I'm sorry you have returned and no one is home. We had a phone call from some old friends of mine and your grandfathers, so we have gone to stay with them for a week or so. Buyo is at a Cat-Care-Center so no need to worry about him.**

**Take care and be safe.**

**Love**

**Mum, Gramps and Sota**

**xxxxx**

**P.S: I brought you some more medical supplys, they are in your room**."

Kagome smiled widely. Her mum always took care of things like that. Setting the letter down and gulping the last of her water she made her way upstairs to her bathroom.

"_At least now i can have a hot soak in the bath with out getting interupted!"_ she thought,

Climing in, Kagome sighed with relaxation. It had been almost over two months since she was last home, in her own era. Meaning that it was over two months since she was able to take a bath without the threat of a demon attacking or some peverted boy who would think now would be a good time to take a peek. By boy she ment Miroku, the lechorous Houshi that accompanied her and Inuyasha on their travels, along with Sango, the Yokai Taijiya, Shippo the tiny Kitsune and Kirara the two tailed Neko Yokai. Sometimes that "boy" would become Inuyasha but that had only seemed to happen in the last few weeks or so. Dunking her head beneath the water, Kagome releshed the privacy and the tempurature of the water as much as she could.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had finally got himself out of the crator he had made and ran as fast as he could to the Bone Eater's Well. The portal between Kagome's time period and his.

"I swear, Kagome. You are gonna get it soooo bad when i find you!! You won't even know whats hit you!!" he roared.

Rinsing the last of the suds from her long raven coloured hair, Kagome finished washing and got out of the bath. Grabbing the only towel that was there, she wrapped it around herself. Sure it was short, okay it was tiny but no one else was home other than her, so why should she care? The towel just about covered her torso and stopped a few inches below her bottom. It was covering everything, well almost, but it was better than walking around naked! After blow drying her hair she made her way to her bedroom. Once in, she stopped just before her woredrobe and without any thought at all, she went to drop her towel when she heard a light cough behind her.

Kagome turned, with her towel slightly dropped, to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed. A vibrant pink splashed across his hansome features.

"AAAHHHH!! INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!!" she screamed, throwing what ever she could get a hold of.

Unfortunatly in doing so she accidently let go of her towel, causing it to drop lifelessy on the floor. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and quickly scanned over her flawless figure. His face now blending in with his kimono.

"AAAHHH!! GET OUT!!" yelled Kagome, retreaving her towel and covering her self once again with her cheeks just as red as his.

Looking away quickly, Inuyasha spoke while folding his arms across his chest.

"W-well its not like i've never seen you naked before, is it?!" he began "A-and anyways. T-this gets you back for "sitting" me b-back there!!" he continued, stuttering terribly.

Kagome's blood started to boil. How could he even begin to think that her "sitting" him was anywhere near as bad as this!? And the fact that he didn't seem in a hurry to leave either was almost to much to handle. If at all possible, steam would have been coming out of her ears.

"Inuyasha! I said get out!!" she yelled, not as loud as before but still loud enough for someone, if they were downstairs, to hear.

"Oh for god sake. If you stopped moaning and just got the hell dressed then this would be over and done with! And i'm not looking so you don't have to worry about that either!" snaped Inuyasha, sticking his perfectly shapped nose in the air.

Turning her back to him, so that she face her bedroom door, Kagome sighed deeply. Looks like she was going to have to get dressed somewhere else as there was no way in hell that she was going to get dressed infront of him! But something in her mind was begging her not to go, but to stay exactly where she was. And what she didn't know what that Inuyasha was hoping for the same thing.

"_What is this feeling? Its like my body has a mind of its own. It won't move. I refuse to get dressed infront of Inuyasha! I absolutly refuse!! B-but why? I mean he has seen me naked before..."_ thought Kagome, blushing deeply while in deep thought.

"Kagome, your going to catch cold if you don't get dressed soon." said Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her and breaking her from her thoughts.

At his touch she flinched slightly but then soon relaxed. Both blushed wildly but reframed form moving. Something was calling out to the two. Something they had never felt before. Leaning into his embrace, Kagome sighed happily. She had always dreamt that Inuyasha would hold her like this and now that it was coming true she was not about to waste the chance she had been given. The feel of his heart beating against her back was soothing and seemed to calm the deepest parts of her soul.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

With his sensitive hearing, it was obvious he would hear it. Just hearing her say his name made his heart swell. Something about this moment seemed so right, Kagome was at last in his arms where she belonged and yet at the same time it felt so wrong. Not only was she alone with him but she was practically butt naked, with only a towel covering herself. Feeling him tense up, Kagome snapped out of her dreamy trance and was brought harshly back to reality. Quickly, she pushed herself from his hold blushing furiously she spoke.

"I..Uh...I'm sorry...I...Don't know...What came over me." she stuttered and with that she ran from her room.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything. He was completely lost for words. Sighing and sitting back on Kagome's bed he began to think.

"_What the hell was that? Dammit, your such an idiot! You had the perfect chance to tell her how you feel and you blow it! Oh, god. What if she won't talk to me now? I mean i did kinda just hold her while she was practiacally naked!!"_ he mentally slapped himself, before lying back against her bed_ "Man, i'm never gonna forget that feeling though. The way she looked, smelt. Oh, and the way she felt. Her skin was just like a rose petal. AHH!! What the hell am i doing!? I shouldn't be thinking these things, i'm not Miroku for god sake!! Whats the matter with me lately? I need to get a grip. Like Kagome would ever think of doing stuff with me. Koga, maybe but me definatly not. I'm nothing but a worthless Hanyou. I should learn to keep that in mind..." _he continued, sighing deeply.

Wondering if Kagome was alright, he sat up and left the room. A sudden wave of guilt swept over him. On opening the door the smell of salty tears hit him like a sack of rocks. He didn't have to be a genius to know why she was crying. It was obvious it was because of him. Walking up to the bathroom, he gently opened the door. When he looked in he saw that Kagome was crying silently on the floor. She was now fully clothed but it looked as though she was going to have to re-dress as she had drenched herself if tears. With her knees brought up to her chest, arms wrapped around them and her head leaning against her arms, the sight was almost enough to bring Inuyasha to his knees in sorrow. Lifting her head, Inuyasha saw the tears that he so hated running freely down her delicate cheeks. How he wished he could just click his clawed fingers and all the sorrow in her life would just disappear and leave nothing but the happiness she deserved. Building up the courage to speak, he lifted her chin and gazed into her dark chocolate eyes. They were filled with every emotion possible that was related to sadness.

"Kagome..."

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 2 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 2

"Why are you crying?" a dumb question he knew, but just the thought of it not being because if him gave him the courage to ask.

Turning her face away, Kagome ran the sleeve of her shirt along her eyes and tried denying it but she knew it wouldn't work. Inuyasha had already seen her tears, and if he hadn't he would have smelt them. But it was an answer she couldn't give. She, herself, didn't know why. Feeling the crushing pain of confusion and hurt swell up in her heart, Kagome started to cry again. She couldn't controll herself. Inuyasha, not knowing what else to do, pulled her into a warm embrace. Rocking back and forth gentley and stroking her hair in hopes to stop her crys. A slight gasp came from the weaping girl at the sudden movement but then her crys continued.

"Kagome, is it something i've done?" he asked seemingly troubled.

Kagome stiffled the remaining tears and lifted her head. Her beautiful features where soiled with tears. Her dark and mysterious eyes where replaced by those of sorrow and hurt. Reaching out and wiping a few lingering tears away, Inuyasha spoke again.

"Is it my fault that your crying?"

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock. How could he think that it was his fault? That he was capable of reducing her to tears like this? Sure he made her cry and that but never like this. Kagome had no idea as to why she was crying but she knew it had nothing to do with what Inuyasha had done. Trying hard to put on a smile she stood, but nothing worked. Inuyasha was able to see right through her fake happiness.

"Kagome...Just tell me if it's my fault."

Dropping her head, the young Miko could feel the stinging of tears once again. Tightening her fists into small balls, she punched the mirror beside her, causing the skin on her knuckles to split and pour with blood.

_"Dammit! Why can't i stop crying? I'm acting like a baby for goodness sake! Why do i feel this way?"_ she thought shaking with anger.

Inuyasha had never seen her hit something with such force. Taking her hand in his, he inspected the new found wound. Pulling her over to the sink, he ran her hand under the tap.

"Idiot, you could have really hurt yourself." he said, kindly.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." she said, her head hung low.

"Hey, thats my line and no its not just a scratch. So you gonna tell me why you were crying or am i gonna have to beat it outta you? Not that i'd stand a chance anyways with the force i just saw you use!" he joked, laughing.

Kagome gave a small giggle. The sound of his laughter was like music to her ears. It was only then that she could beleive that he was actually happy to be with her. Taking his hand she lead him back to her room, there she sat on her bed and signaled for him to do the same. Pulling her knees up to her chest she spoke.

"Honestly...I haven't got the faintest idea as to why i was crying." she said, her voice low almost a whisper.

"Is it because of what happened?" asked Inuyasha.

"No." she replied "_I think its what didn't happen, that upset me_." she thought thinking it best that she didn't say that out loud.

Sighing in releif the Hanyou layed back, slumping his head on her pillow. In a way he was glad it wasn't his fault but he was still bothered that something caused her to cry uncontrolably. Smiling slyly he pulled Kagome down with him. Shocked but willing to ablige she went down without a struggle but reframed from smiling in return.

"What am i gonna have to do to get you to smile?" he said playfully.

"Nothing. I don't feel like smiling." she replied bluntly.

Inuyasha frowned then pulled her into an embrace. Just laying there with her in his arms was enough to make him smile, but why wasn't she smiling in return? It was very unusual for Kagome not to smile. Normally she was always smiling. Only when something extremely bad had happened would she not smile. Thinking of a way to make her happy again Inuyasha let his hands slide down to her waist. Unknowingly grazing her side with a claw, he heard Kagome stiffle a laugh.

"_Thats it! She's ticklish!!"_

Smiling slyly he jumped ontop of her,. his knee's on either side of her body, and pinned her arms down above her head with one hand. The other began grazing her sides lightly with it's claws causing her to let out an almighty laughter.

"I-inu-yasha!! S-stop! T-that ti-tickles!!" she laughed in between gasps for air.

"Not until you say your happy again!" he replied, still tickling her.

Kagome couldn't take it any longer. Not only was she out of breath from all the laughing but with every touch that Inuyasha made her mind silently begged him not to stop. Continuing with the "torture" Inuyasha accidently hooked one of his claws in her shirt. Without realising it he heaved his hand up, bringing the bottom of her blouse with it revealing her well toned abs. To busy laughing, Kagome didn't notice what had happened. His eyes grew wide at the sight.

"_Damn! Hers are nearly like mine! Just...Well...More feminine...I wonder what you happen if i did this...?"_

Inuyasha begain lightly caressing her bare stomach. As each claw gently touched her creamy skin, her whole body shifted in hopes to get as far away as possible from the tingling sensations. Stopping suddenly, he lept of Kagome and stood with his back to her. A deep blush covering his cheeks. Trying as hard as possible to catch her breath, Kagome sat up and gazed at the Hanyou before her.

"Inu-yasha. W-whats the m-matter?" she asked still giggling.

Inuyasha felt like his face was going to burn off. Folding his arms across his chest he tried to keep a hold on the last of his control without sounding to surprised.

"Nothings wrong!" he said, to quickly for his own good.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome, now moving towards him.

"Uh...Just stay there...Please!!" he blurted out.

Kagome was slightly taken back. Now of all times, Inuyasha didn't want her to be near him. Was something happening to him, and so he didn't want her to get hurt? So many questions ran through her mind but none of them seemed to find an answer.

"Inuyasha, whats wrong?" she asked taking a few steps forward.

"Just stay there!! I can't handle it for much longer!!" he cried, the urge becoming unbearable.

"Can't handle what Inuyasha?!" she snapped.

"_Great. Now i've gone and made her angry!" _he thought _"_Sometimes i wish i could never smell these sort of things!" he said aloud.

"Smell what? Inuyasha whats going on?" asked Kagome getting worried.

"_Never smell these kind of things? What did he mean by that?"_

Kagome pondered on the thought a while longer. _Those kind of things_. What could it possible mean? And what would a certain scent mean to Inuyasha?

Then she thought about it. While Inuyasha was tickling her she was getting pretty...Well...Excited. And with Inuyasha's kean scence of smell, she was now absolutly certain he had caught a "whiff" of it.

"_Scent? Oh God! Please don't tell me he..He knew?!" _she screamed within her mind "Oh god! W-why didn't you say anything!?" she yelled aloud, blushing deeply.

"I...I didn't want to say anything in case i embarressed you!!" he replied finally realising that she had worked it out.

Turning round to reveal his deep shade of red blush that plastered his face he stretched out a hand towards her but then sighed and returned it to his side.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't want to embarress you or anything. And anyways its kinda embarressing for me too you know!!"

"Why wouldn't you want to embarress me? You normally couldn't care less! And how is it embarressing for you?!"

Seeing that Kagome was extremely embarrased, Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. A feeling of slight victory swept over him. He alway felt that was when ever he had managed to make her blush or feel utter embarresment. But he never knew why. Hearing his laugh Kagome shouted in anger.

"How can something like this be funny?! Oh, i feel so stupid!!" she bellowed throwing herself on her bed, her face smothered in her pillow.

Inuyasha quickly got over his enjoyment and walked over to the young miko. Placing his hands around her waist, he tried pulling her up. Snapping her head around to look at him she blushed even more. As thought she was no heavier than a small feather he picked her and and sat her on his lap, his arms casually drapped around her.

"I'm just gonna...Erm...Wash my face. Yer, thats it, its covered with dry tears. I'll be back in a bit okay?" said Kagome.

As he watched her run out of the room, Inuyasha felt his emotions swell. The urge to be closer to her was something not even Shesshomaru could handle. Sighing deeply and slumping his head in his hands he started cursing under his breath.

"Why can't i just not have the ability to not sniff out those kind of scents?! Urg! She probably feels too embarressed to even look at me now, now i know how she was feeling. I feel so stupid!! I've gotta apologise to her and try and set things right."

Just as he started talking to himself, Kagome came walking in the room. Being so undulged in his emotions he didn't sense her walk up to him. Crouching down she lifted his chin with her hand. Blinking a few times and blushing, he wondered just how much she had heard.

"Kagome..." but he was cut of my Kagome placing a finger over his lips.

"Firstly, you don't have to apologise cause you got nothing to say sorry about. And secondly, what if i wanted you to find out? Have you ever thought about that?" said Kagome, now blushing aswell.

"Kagome...What d'you mean?"

Smiling, she stood and walked towards the door. Before she could get any further she was stopped by the feel his arms around her waist, pulling her into a loving hold. Unlike the first time, he felt no tension from her. Just utter relaxation.

"Well...What d'you mean?" he asked.

"What do you think i ment?" she replied, in a cocky sexy voice that turned the him on more than he ever thought possible.

"You wanted me to know?"

Kagome giggled. Was he really that stupid that he would think otherwise? She had always sent him signals but him being either too stupid of too embarressed he never took action on them.

"Inuyasha? What do you feel about me?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject completely.

Inuyasha tensed up and his heart seemed to have skiped a beat. Sure he had deep feelings for Kagome. No. Deep wasn't enough. There was no word in any language that could explain how much he cared for her. Not even love was a word strong enough to express his feelings. Never did he think, though, that he would acually have to put all of his emotions into words and actually tell them to her face. Feeling his face start to burn with an intense blush he began to talk.

"W-what i feel about you? Kagome, isn't it obvious?"

Kagome sighed and pryed herself from his grip. Walking away she turned herself so that her back faced him. It was talking all of her will power not to burst into tears that very moment.

"Inuyasha if you can't say it then you obviously don't mean it. I understand, really. You can never really get over Kikyo so there is no room for me in your heart."

Inuyasha felt like his whole world was about to crumble infront of him. As she spoke, her words were like daggers peircing his heart in every way possible. Clasping her hand he twirled her around so that she faced him.

"Kagome, how could you say such a thing? You of all people should know how hard it is for me to do things like this. If Naraku got wind of my feelings for you he would use them against me. I won't have you die over a few words that can't even compare to how much i love you!!"

Kagome gasped. Did she hear right? Did Inuyasha really just say that he loved her? She couldn't be sure, the only way to find out was to ask him but the words stuck in her throat. Gathering up the courage to speak again she stepped closer so that their faces were mearly inches apart.

"Inuyasha, did you just say you love me?" she asked, hope soaked in every word.

"Well yer, but that doesn't come anywhere near as to how much i feel about you. No words do! Kikyo has a special place in my heart but she is my past, Kagome. And you...Your my furture and you don't have a place in my heart because you own it!" he blushed deeply.

A small gasp was released from the dumb struck girl infront of him. Everything he said kept replaying in her mind and with each word her heart swelled. Her heart was pounding in her chest so loud that he could hear it from where he was standing. She just stood there, eyes wide, with a look of complete shock. If anything she looked as though she was going to pass out at any moment.

"Oi, Kagome! Snap outta it, yer? Great. You know i really gotta stop hanging around with you so much. Your making me go all soppy..." he joked.

"B-but why don't you...I mean...Why haven't you...Why haven't you told me this before?!" she said, once able to find her voice again.

Inuyasha shrugged then folded his arms across his chest. Pouting, he turned his head, trying to cover the deep blush that covered his features. Kagome used the tips of her fingers to direct his head back to hers.

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" she asked.

"I don't know! I've never been good with words, you know that! But i thought that if i thought it and showed you how i felt once in a while, while no one was watching, that you would figure it out. You know, you been into the whole "Lovey dovey" stuff. But obviously i was wrong! So sorry for not being brave enough to speak my mind about how much i care for you!!" he said, dramatising on the apology by waving his hands in the air above him head before walking out the room.

Kagome was completely dumbfounded. She was speachless, for once. Not a single thought ran through her mind other than the fact that Inuyasha actually loved her. Noticing that he wasn't being followed, the Hanyou turned around to see where she was.

"Hey, Kagome! You coming or what?" he called "Oi! Ka-go-me! Hello?"

Nothing. Her mind was blank and she had a dazed look in her mezmorizing chocolate brown eyes. Sighing, he walked over to the trance unduced girl and playfully waved his hand infront of her face.

"He...L-loves...Me..." she mummbled, barely audiouble even for Inuyasha to hear.

Her face grew pale. Her breath became shallow almost to the point where she wasn't breathing at all.

"Err...Kagome, are you alright. You look kinda...?" asked Inuyasha getting worried at the lack of movement coming from his companion.

But before he could say anything more, Kagome's gaze traveled towards the cealing and with a quick gasp for air she collapsed. Inuyasha caught her with out a second thought. This was so not what he wanted to happen. He knew that him opening up to her like that was kind of sudden and a big surprise to her but he never really thought she would pass out because of it. Was it really that much of a big deal when he finally built up the courage to tell her that he loved her?

"Damn, Kagome. You could have at least said something before fainting on me! It would be nice to know if the feelings are returned ya know!" he moaned.

Picking Kagome up bridal style, he carried her back to her bed. At least one good thing came out of her passing out. This way he could take her back without having to put up with the complaining and the temper tantrums that he knew she could give off is he even thought about making her come back.

"_Yer, like she's not gonna kill you in the end anyways. She hates it when i make decisions without her_."

Again he sighed. He would let her take those "test" things, but only because it would make her happy. And at the moment all he could think about was keeping her happy.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 3 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 3

Kagome woke to find she was still in her own era, which surprised her at the very least. Normally, Inuyasha would have taken advantage of the chance and wisked her back to the feudal era but this time he hadn't. But why? So many questions but she found that she didn't really want to know the answers. She had been up for a mear two minutes and already she found that the threads of sleep were pulling her back into the dream filled wonderland that she loved so much.

"So your awake then?" came a voice from behind her.

She hadn't noticed the pair of arms that were carfully drapped around her waist. At first she thought it was because she was to tired to notice but after a good thinking she realised it was because she was happy to be there. In the arms of the one she loved so much and apparently who loved her back. It was then the memories of what happened came flooding back. Slowly she cracked an eye open, only to have it shut tightly once again. The light that filtered through the room was enough to blind anyone.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

She could feel the person, Hanyou, behind her moving, only to hear them sigh lightly. Turning her head, she tried once again to open her eyes only to see a very confused Hanyou.

"Inuyasha? Whats the matter?"

Capturing her gaze he smiled weakly, letting a tiny fang peer over his bottom lip. Kagome had to stiffle a giggle although in the end it was all in vain. The confused expression on his face was to much to handle and all she had managed to say so far was "what time is it".

"Whats so funny, huh? Is it my fault if i don't know the time?" snapped the aggrovated Hanyou "You wanna know the time so badly you find out! Hmph!"

"Geez! Whats got your knickers in a twist?!" replied Kagome.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Can i at least get up so i can check the time then?"

Apparently the soft and caring Inuyasha was out at the moment and was likely not to come back for some time now. Inuyasha had no idea as to what she was talking about. After asking what the hell she was going on about, he finally noticed how he had unconciously rapped his arms around Kagome puling her into an embrace that only those are deeply involved or a parent does to their child do, as if it was only natural for him to do so. Blushing he quickly released her from his hold, so quick that Kagome almost nearly fell of the bed, only to be safely picked up by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, i've been thinking. I've realised that your right about something." began Kagome.

He didn't know how to react. Never before had he actually witnessed Kagome say that for once he was right about something. Now all that he was interested in what finding out what it was that he was supposedly right about. In an attempt for her to continue he gently waved his hand while saying a humerous "Hn"

"And...Well i..."

"Yer, go on wench."

Kagome knew what she wanted to say but the words just wouldn't form in her mouth. She could tell Inuyasha was getting impatient and wanted to know what she intended to say by the constant bouncing of his left leg but no matter how many times she tried to make a sound it just wouldn't come out like she planned it. Sighing deeply she gave up.

"No, don't worry. It doesn't matter. Was a silly thought anyways. I'm gonna get my school stuff ready." she finally said, looking out of her bedroom window to see that the sun was just starting to rise "Looks like i'm gonna have to revise on the way." with that she left the room.

"What could she have wanted to say? Oh well doesn't matter now anyways, she ain't gonna tell me so there ain't no point askin'. Geez, why does she never finish her a god damn sentence when you need her to?!" snorted Inuyasha.

About an hour went flying past and Kagome still wasn't ready for school. While trying to eat her slice of toast, read her math book and put on her socks she was lucky that her brain hadn't exploded with overload.

"Inu-yasha! I'm gwonna need your hewp!! Inuyasha!!" she called, her toast still lodged in her mouth "Oh for god sakes! I'm gwonna be sooooo late!! I-NU-YA-SHA!!" she yelled.

"Yer, yer i'm coming wench. Keep your head on, geez! I still don't know why your going to school anyways. Not like your gonna be needing this "math" stuff when it comes to finding the jewel shards! Now what you want?" he stated, rudely while casually coming into the kitchen.

If it wasn't for the fact she was already running late she would have personally kicked his ass, but seeing as she was she decided against it. Finishing off the last of her toast she ran to the front door and slipped her shoes on.

"Inuyasha, i'm gonna have to ask you to drop me off at school, okay? I'm late as it is and if i walk i'm gonna be late for the exams." she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Fine. But on the condition that we go back tomorow."

"Okay. Now come on lets go!!"

"What? Your actually gonna come back? No arguing, no screaming and no "sitting"? Are you feeling alright?" he said putting his palm to her forehead.

"Yes, i'm fine now come on lets go!" she replied, climbing on his back.

At school, Kagome found herself to distracted to do work. Instead of doing her exam paper she was gazing out the window. Thoughts of how Inuyasha had tried to show her his affection appeared in her mind. Only now did she realise just what he was doing. Sighing dreamily, she moved her gaze to a cloud that took her sudden interest.

"_I can't beleive how many times he tried showing me and i never noticed. But as least i know now, thats the main thing. God, my hearts still beating wildly just remembering how he said he loved me!! And it feels like someones just let a thousand butterflies loose in my tummy!"_ she thought, a light pink splashing her cheeks "_I wonder what he's doing now? Maybe i should have given him some money. Just so he could go shopping or something. God what am i thinking?! Inuyasha, shopping? HA! We can just about make it to the grocery store without him trying to kill a car because it went past me! The only thing he would want to buy is ramen anyway, and we've got plenty of that at home." _

Moving her gaze back to her paper, Kagome gave the first question another read. It made no sence to her what so ever. Sighing once again, she raised her hand. What was the point of her coming to school. She was so far behind it would be almost impossible to catch up and she didn't really want to be here. She felt somewhat uncomfortable to be back at school. She had spent the last 2 months in the feudal era, only coming back to get supplies. Somehow this time just stopped being her home. Having to run for your life, nearly being killed by demons, hunted down by those that wish to have the Shikon jewel and trying to defeat Naraku on a daily basis, taking a maths test just didn't compare. When the teacher came over she gave Kagome a concerned look.

"Kagome? Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

"No, miss. I'm feeling ill again and my head is hurting." she lied.

The teacher gave her a warm smile, and took her test paper.

"Thats okay dear. I know how ill you have been lately. Go on home, Kagome." she said.

Kagome had to fight down the large grin that was trying ever so hard to creep on her face. Lying had become a special quality she had gained resently, but lying to almost all of those in your own time period does kinda do that to you. Standing and picking up her belongings she went to leave the class room.

"Thanks miss."

"No problem, Kagome. You just focus on getting better, take care!" she called as Kagome walked off.

As she walked down the hall way, her mind was once again drawn to a certain silver haired, dog eared Hanyou. Not taking notice of where she was going she bumped into the one person she did not want to see. Hojo.

"Ah! Miss Kagome!" he said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, hey Hojo.." she replied, smiling meakly in return.

Taking in her uncomfortable appearance, he began feeling bery guilty.

"Oh, miss Kagome! Why didn't you say you are not feeling all that well? Here let me take those for you." he said, taking her books and backpack from her, even though she protested "Nonsence. A girl in your poor health should not be carrying such heavey things. In fact you should be at home, tucked up in bed!"

Kagome gave a sigh. No, what she needed to be doing was walking home, on her own, and then packing her stuff for a long trip to the feudal era! But of course she couldn't tell him that. So instead of creating a pointless argument, she alowed him to walk her home. The walk was in an eery silence. Hojo, every now and then, would sneek a glance at the beauty that walked beside him, and would quickly look away when she caught him.

"_Urg! Why can i never say no to him? I should have said 'No. Sorry Hojo, but i can walk and carry things on my own.'. But nooo. I just had to let him walk me home. And now he keeps giving me these really weird looks...sigh I just can't wait to get home!"_

As the two finally reached the steps that lead to the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome took back her things and walked up the long stairway, not turning to say goodbye or to thank Hojo at all. She just wasn't in the mood for him. Well, she was never in the mood for him. Sure he was a nice guy and all. He always brought her gifts to help her 'Get Better' but for Kagome it was just to weird, and she felt bad for almost clearing out his mothers stock in her shop for some fake illnesses her grandfather had been so kind as to make up. Honestly, some of the illnesses he came up with were dam right embarressing! Not to mention that fact that some only old people could get! Other than that Hojo was alright but he was kinda a wimp and a propper suck-up. Not her type at all.

"_No. What i want is a man that is kind and gentle, but also strong and fearless to. He would hold me in the right way and never force me to do anything. He would give me hints of affection often, not all the time, not smothering me with it. But he would tell me he loves me every chance he got. We would be a team. Equal in every way. What i want is someone like...Someone like Inuyasha!"_ she thought, smiling brightly and causing a light blush to appear on her cheeks.

Kagome walked into her shrine based home and headed straight for her bedroom. She had some serious packing to do.

"I wonder how Inuyasha will take this?" she asked herself aloud, as she opened her bedroom door.

"How will i take what?" asked a familiar voice.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 4 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 4

"Oh, hey" she replied, trying to change the subject, but luckily Inuyasha did that all himself.

"Why you home so early? Are you feelin' okay?" he asked, standing before her.

Kagome smiled brightly. It always felt so nice when Inuyasha was worried about her, it made her feel important and special. Standing on her tip-toes, he gave him and quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm fine, honestly. I was just to destracted at school so i came home."

A cute blush spreading across his hansome face, the Hanyou gave a curt nod and then sat back on the bed. When Kagome wasn't looking, or when he thought she wasn't looking he would raise a hand to his cheek and get this dreamy dazed look. After the third time, Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome walked over and sat beside him, taking his hand in hers. Which only resulted in a bigger blush on her companions face.

"If you liked it so much you should of just asked for another one." she said camly.

An eye brow was raised and confusion flooded his features. Kagome gave a small giggle then pressed her lips against his. The air caught in his throat, his mind went blank. As if on auto-pilot he placed a hand on the back of her head, pushing her towards him, deepening the kiss. The Miko's hands wrapped around his neck, and pushed herself flush against his chest.

"Ka-gome.." he moaned in between kisses.

Just as it was starting to get good, Kagome broke the kiss and went into the bathroom. When she came back out she had an armfull of shampoo's and body washes.

"You stopped just to get _that_?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Well yer, if i ever want to get this packing done then i haven't got time to get all 'Kissy-Face' with you, now do i?" she asked in reply, a playful smile gracing her lips.

"Feh! Why you got so much anyways?"

Kagome popped the wash stuff in her large yellowback pack then disappeared once again. Without coming back she replied.

"Well, i'm gonna be staying alot longer than usual. I want to make sure i have all the things that i would need so that i don't have to come back." returning to the room she continued "You don't mind me staying longer, do you?" she asked, almost hesitent. (**Sorry about spelling!**)

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to the young Miko. Taking her belongings from her and dumping them on the floor he then lifted her chin with his clawed hands.

"Why would you think i wouldn't want you to stay longer? I'm always asking you to stay longer, cause...Cause i miss you when your not there. Its like when you leave you take the happiness and my strength with you. Ask Miroku or Sango, they'll tell ya. When your not with me, its like i can't fight. My strength comes from protecting you, to make sure you are safe and happy." he said, then kissing her forehead.

Kagome sniffled and then wipped her eyes.

"I only asked if it was okay to stay longer, Inuyasha." she joked then hugged him.

"Well it needed to be said. Hey, Kagome?"

"Yer?"

"Will you..? I mean would you ever..." he stuttered "_Come on just ask her to be your mate! It ain't that hard! Just say "Will you be my mate?". Thats it!"_

"Inuyasha? What is it?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Nothing. It doesn't mater. Now hurry up and get packed so we can leave." he sighed.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and began packing once again. It wasn't long before everything was ready. Kagome had packed enough clothes and wash stuff to last her at least four to five months. She also packed extra clothing for Sango. She stocked up on medical supplies and of course ramen. Some pocky and gadgets for Shippo were also thrown into the, now overly packed, bag. Not forgetting about Miroku, she packed some of her history books and other various books she thought he would enjoy, but refused to get him _those_ kind of things to read, well drool over, this is Miroku remember. Making sure everything was packed and accounted for, she left a quick note on the kitchen table for her mother and then the two set off for the well house. Inside they stood on the edge of the old well. Holding onto eachother and Kagome's belongings, they jumped into the time portal and headed 500 years into the past. That strange floaty feeling surounded the Miko girl. As usual she would get a little light headed and dizzy, but this time it was different. Instead of that falling sensation, it was more like she was flying. The strong arms that held her close was enough to make anyone feel safe and secure.

"_I just wish it could be this way forever..."_ she thought, smiling and leaning her head against his shoulder.

The floating feeling stopped and solid ground was once again under their feet. With a swift leap, the two were out of the well and on their way to Kaede's hut, where they knew the others were still bound to be.

In the old Miko's hut, Sango and Miroku were talking quietly while Shippo was helping Kaede make some of her well known stew. The wave of power flooded over their senses like it always did when they returned from the future.

"Looks like we best get to the well before Kagome ends up killing Inuyasha...She wasn't suppose to return until late tomorow." said Sango as she stood and left the hut.

Miroku followed shortly after and Shippo ran out not long after that. As the three walked into the clearing where the old well was placed, they expected to see Inuyasha slammed face down in the ground and Kagome walking over to them in a huff, because 'He had dragged her here a day early'. They felt bad for Kagome. Not only was she trying to save their time aswell as the furture of the entire earth but she was also trying to keep up with her school work and other various things one has to do in the furture.

"I wonder what Inuyasha said to make her come back?" asked Shippo.

"Who knows.." replied Miroku.

As they walked out from a couple of trees the three came to a hault. Instead of finding a near dead Hanyou and a very pissed Miko, they found the two making out just beside the well. Miroku had a very peverted grin on his face, Sango was blushing like mad and Shippo, well lets just say if he opened his mouth any further it would have been touching the floor...Sango could see the cogs clicking in the Houshi's head, he was planning something and she didn't want to find out what. Giving him a quick nudge, he got the message clearly.

"Uh-hum." coughed Miroku.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes shot open and nearly threw eachother across the clearing. Kagome, now standing, sorted out her clothing and brushed the dirt from her skirt. Inuyasha, who was now sporting a vibrant blush, scratched behind his head and grinned cheesily.

"Should we come back some time later?" teased Miroku.

"Shut it monk before i shut it for you." growlled Inuyasha in reply.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.

The Hanyou's ears drooped and he glared at the ground. Everyone could tell he was sevearly embarrest and this was just his way of dealing with it, trying his best to look tough and what not. Grabbing what she could of her belongings, Kagome walked straight to Kaede's hut, not bothering to say anything as she knew she was going to get bombarded with questions later from Sango. The others quickly followed after her, but stayed a good distance behind. Knowing that if Kagome wanted time alone, they would have to give it to her otherwise they **were** going to have a very pissed Miko to deal with, and that was never any fun. As she walked, she got a sudden feeling that she was being watched from above. Turning her head slightly, she scanned her surroundings and the tops of the trees, but found no one. Making sure no one saw her, she extended her senses but still found no one but herself and her friends. Thinking she was just being paranoid, Kagome head back for the hut.

"Oh, Kagome child. How are ye?" asked Kaede, as the younger Miko walked in.

"Hey, Kaede. Yer, i'm okay i guess." she huffed in reply.

"What is it child? This old woman can tell you are bothered by something."

Kagome sat beside the old Miko and told her about what happened in her time. The old Miko had to reframe from laughing at some points but the two ended up in fits of giggles near the end.

"As much as i can see how that could be on your mind, child, that does not explain the waves of uncertainty from your aura. What is really troubling you?"

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to sound like she was over reacting, but then again her feelings nearly always were right. Which is what made her worry even more.

"_I swear she can read minds of something!_" she thought "Well..."

"Come on, child, ye can trust me." smiled the old woman.

"I keep getting the feeling i'm being..."

"Yo, Kagome! Come out here a min' 'kay?" yelled Inuyasha from outside, cutting Kagome off.

"Sorry, Kaede. Chat about this later?" Kagome asked, smiling weakly.

Kaede nodded her reply, and went back to feuling the fire. She knew that if something was making Kagome act so strangly, then it was deffinatly worth checking out. Kagome went outside to see her friends all gathered around a bundle of cloth. As Kagome moved closer she got an eery feeling, aswell as a shiver down her spine. Something wasn't right. And something told her she would find out just what that something was, and soon.

"Hey, you know what this is?" asked Inuyasha, pointing down towards the bundle of cloth.

Kagome knelt down and rummaged threw the point of attention. It was just a bunch of cloth. But it was giving her the real creeps. Shaking the feeling off she spoke.

"Its just some cloth, is all. Why?"

Sango looked down at the Miko girl, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Kagome...thats not just peices of cloth, thats enchanted Yokai cloth. Its the rarest cloth of all!"

The young Miko raised a single eye brow. _That_ was the rarest peice of cloth in all of Japan? To her it looked nothing more that a dirty, ragged bit of clothing that needed a decent wash. Kagome then stood and looked at her friends.

"Then if you know, why ask me?"

"It has no scent."

"What?" she asked intelligently.

"I said it ain't got no scent, wench. Ain't you listenin'?" sneered Inuyasha.

Kagome shot him a death glare then looked at Miroku.

"Miroku, have any ideas what this could mean?"

"Err...Well scents can only be purified off. And we were hoping you would know who could have done it."

"Can't you ask Kaede, she knows how to do those sort of things. I'm only just learning to control my Miko energy so i'm no help."

Inuyasha snorted then sat down, crossing his arms and legs. Closing his eyes and sticking his perfectly shaped nose in the air he said the one thing that hurt Kagome the most.

"Is that it? Kikyo learnt to do that with in the first two weeks of Miko training!" he scoffed.

Everyone gasped and glanced at Kagome. She had her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes. Her hands were slowly making their way into fists. Inuyasha then realised what he said and quickly tried to apologise.

"Kagome, i'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, you gotta beleive me..."

He stood and reached out a clawed hand to touch her, but she joilted away. Inuyasha's heart sank, she was really upset, the smell of tears were enough to confirm it. Would she 'Sit' him till he could never get up, or would she go back home? What ever it was it was not going to be good.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 5 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 5

"Kagome...I'm sorry..." pleaded the Hanyou.

Kagome's shoulders shook with the sob that was begging to be released. Straightening up she looked Inuyasha dead in the eyes.

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT I'M NOT AS GOOD AS KIKYO!! IF SHE'S THAT GOOD, WHY DON'T YOU GO AND GET HER TO FIND THE SACRED JEWEL!! OH, I FORGOT...SHE WANTS YOU DEAD!!" she screamed then ran into the forest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kagome..." mummbled Inuyasha.

"Why did you have to say that? Huh? You know how she feels when you compare her to Kikyo! You just had to rub it in her face just a bit more didn't you!" yelled Sango "Kirara! Come on we best find her and make sure she's okay."

Just before she left she sent Inuyasha a dirty look and then took off to the sky with Kirara. The Hanyou sighed deeply. He didn't mean to say it that way he did. Heck, he didn't mean to say it at all. He went to stand up when Miroku pushed him back down with his staff.

"Uff! What the hell was that for?!" he growlled.

"You should be lucky i don't suck you into my Kazana...How could you even begin thinking something like that?! Not long ago you were making out with Lady Kagome, now your throwing insults at her! Just what is with you Inuyasha?"

"I never ment to say it...It just...Slipped out..." Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku gave a sigh himself and sat beside his Hanyou companion. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he spoke.

"Look, i know you didn't mean to say what you did, but the fact is that you did and it can't be unsaid. You need to think before you speak, Inuyasha." said Miroku.

"Hmph...What are you my mother?" joked Inuyasha.

Miroku put his hand to his chin and rubbed, in a fashion like he was thinking really hard. After a few moments he grinned widley.

"Well then! As your mother, you are here by going to be punished for treating Lady Kagome with such rudeness!!" he chirped, still having a cheesey grin plastered on his hansome face.

"Make Kagome 'Osuwari' him until he gets some sense knocked into that brain of his!" mummbled Shippo, although Inuyasha heard it perfectly.

Grabbing the Kitsune by the tail he held him in the air.

"Watch it, runt.." he snarled.

Miroku gave a small chuckle and then stood. Scratching the back of his head he scanned the area.

"Come. We best see where the girls got to." said Miroku.

Honestly he didn't want to know what kind of state Kagome was bound to be in. Albite she was a forgiving person, if pushed to the limit there could be no more forgivness to give. If a person was to tell you something over and over again, you would start to think its true, which was what Kagome was probably doing right now.. And she was anything but like Kikyo.

"_Please be okay Kagome. I couldn't bear to see your heart break after all this time..."_

As the Houshi made his way to find the girls, Shippo followed shortly after. Inuyasha stayed a lot longer. He needed to think things through. He loved Kagome with his entire being, soul, mind, everything. And yet he still went and compared her to Kikyo.

"_I gotta prove to her that i really am sorry. And that she isn't anything like Kikyo...Oh Kagome, please forgive me.."_

Sango had managed to catch up with Kagome. When she found her, Kagome was slummped over a large boulder crying her heart out.

"Kagome..."

The young Miko sat up quickly and wipped her eyes. She didn't need for others to see her break down. They had their own problems, and didn't need hers aswell. Sango smiled meakly. She sat down beside Kagome and pulled her into a hug. As soon as Sango made contact, Kagome broke down crying once again.

"How...How could he...I mean...Why would he say...Urg!" she sobbed.

Sango smoothed her hair and hushed her quietly. It had been sometime now since Kagome cried like this, and although it was painful to watch it was good to let things out and not bottle them in. Kagome was crying full force now and didn't care who saw. What upset her the most was that only an hour or so before Inuyasha had claimed to love her. But here he was throwing 'Kikyo' insults at her.

"Its okay, Kagome. Just try and calm down."

"But...But i'm...Nothing compared to...Her...Otherwise he wouldn't...Have said it!" she choked out.

Sango clasped her soulders and pushed her away, far enough to see her face.

"Now you listen to me. Inuyasha loves you, NOT Kikyo. He chose to stay and live with YOU, not go to hell with Kikyo. Doesn't that show how much he loves you? When you go home he pinnes for you like a lost puppy! And trust me, i'm the one that has to listen to him say your name while he sleeps!!"

Kagome gave a sniffle but started crying again.

"If he loves me...Then why did he say it!!" she said, in between gasps for air.

"Because he's a moron, thats why! You know he doesn't tihnk before he speaks!" Sango joked, which caused a small smile on Kagome face before it was replaced with a new set of tears.

As the girl's sat, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo were just coming through some trees near them. Just before they exposed themselfs, they stopped to the sound of Kagome's cries. They heard everything Kagome and Sango had to say. Inuyasha's heart clenched in his chest and his ears drooped. He hated the sound of her crying. Especially when it was over him. The Hanyou dropped to his knee's and planted a forcefull punch to the ground. Miroku clenched his staff tightly, trying to keep hold of his calm exterior. He thought as Kagome as a little sister, and also hated the sounds of her sorrow. Shippo was the only one who didn't stop and ran right to Kagome. He stopped just infront of her and put his tiny paws on her leg, letting her know he was there. When she looked up from Sango's shoulder, his heart sank further. Her beautiful face was soiled with tears. Leaping into her arms he hugged her tightly.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"sniff Yer, i'm fine honey. Just a bit upset, is all." she lied.

Inside she was crushed. She always had been, but when Inuyasha said he loved her the tiny peices started to form back together. Although his litle comment earlier re-shattered the connected peices of her soul. Standing, she called out for the others to come out, as she knew they were there. Miroku was the first of the two to expose himself. He smiled weakly at Kagome. He could see the light dying in her eyes and knew it wouldn't be long before all the words, the taunts, everything would take a serious effect on her. When Inuyasha came out he kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with his little Miko.

"Inuyasha." said Kagome.

Only then did he raise his head. The scent of her tears was almost overpowering. She still had a few lingering on her cheeks. He wanted to wipe them away and make sure they never returned, unless she was crying out of happiness. But he knew that could never happen. Not as long as he kept on comparing her to his un-dead first love.

"Yer..." he replied.

"We need to talk." she glanced back at the others quickly "Alone."

With that she walked off. Obeying her wishes, the Hanyou followed her. When she was sure no one could hear them, Kagome stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I never ment to.."

Kagome mearly held her hand up to silence him. She smiled, although he could tel it was obviously fake.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Old habits die hard i guess."

"No."

"What?" she asked, slightly taken back from his outburst.

"This old habit is gone. I promise. Your nothing like Kikyo. You so much better and its your difference to her that makes me love you." she said, taking her hands in his.

Before he could say anything more, Kagome flung herself into his arms and cried once again. Wrapping his arms around her small form, he then pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I love you Kagome. So much it hurts. I hate it when you cry, and i never ment to say what i did...Can you forgive me?"

"When...When haven't i?" she joked, although it was muffled through her sobs.

Picking her up bridal style, Inuyasha then jumped into a large tree and setled on a think branch. With Kagome nestled in his arms he felt like he was in heaven. she was just where she was ment to be. With him. Silently he thanked every god he could think of for letting Kagome stay with him. As they layed there, Kagome unconciously started to play with the ends of his silk like hair. As she ran it through her slender fingers she prayed that it would never end. That if all this was a dream, her falling down the well, meeting Inuyasha and the gang, even being tricked by Naraku, she wished that she would never wake up. Having all the bad stuff happen was worth just one day with Inuyasha in her books. The two sat, loving every moment together, just basking in eachothers embrace. Not long after, Kagome felt asleep listening to the contempt rumbled from her Hanyou lover. Inuyasha didn't move a muscle, just watched as the earthbound angel in his arms slept peacfully.

"I love you" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 6 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 6

After the sun had set, Inuyasha carried Kagome back to Kaede's hut. She was sleeping peacfully and so he didn't want to wake her when Kaede served dinner. Instead they kept a bowl out for her incase she woke up and was hungry. After dinner the group settled down to sleep. Kirara and Shippo snuggled up together, Kaede slept on her bed by the fire. Sango and Miroku slept next to eachother, but the Taijiya made sure there was enough room between them so that no hands could wander in the night. Inuyasha gently layed beside Kagome. In her sleep she rolled over and latched her arm around his waist bringing them closer. This caused the Hanyou to smile, and in return he wrapped his arms around her, closing the almost non-existant gap between them. Some time in the night, Kagome was tossing and turning. Not enough to wake the others but enough for Inuyasha to notice. He waited a little longer to see if she calmed down before he decided to wake her. But she beat him to it. She bolted upright and gasped for air. Looking around quickly she caught sight of a pair of molten gold coloured eyes.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Kagome, its okay it was just a nightmare!" he replied, stroking her hair softly.

"No! No, you don't understand! He...He killed you...He killed you and i couldn't do anything to help! I watched you die, Inuyasha! I watched you die right infront of me and i did nothing to help!!" she sobbed, awakening everyone in the hut.

"Whats the matter? Is everyone okay?" asked Sango, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Yer, Kagome just had a nightmare, thats all." said Inuyasha, who was now rocking Kagome back and forth slowly.

"Inuyasha, get Kagome to drink this" said Kaede, holding out a cup.

"What is it first?" asked Inuyasha, he could smell that what ever it was, was heavily medicated and wanted to know just what it would do before he left it even go near his Kagome.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. This will help young Kagome sleep. It will stop her nightmares thats for sure. Now ye are to get her to drink it if ye wish for her nightmares to stop."

Inuyasha pondered on it a bit more until he finally asked Kagome if she would take it. When she replied yes, only then did he take the awful smelling liquid. Golping it down in one go, Kagome then settled down to sleep. It wasn't long before she was out cold.

"Inuyasha, we should get back to sleep. Who knows what the world has in store for us tomorow." said Miroku, silently moving closer to a now dozing Yokai slayer.

Inuyasha chuckled quietly then agreed. Moving so Kagome was half laying on him, he then went to sleep. Although she drank the medicine Kaede gave her, the nightmares still came...

**(Okay the next bit, the bit inbetween the is Kagome's dream, XD fnx!)**

**_"Come...Come to me, Kagome..."_**

There was that voice again. But this time it was closer. The owner of the voice was getting closer.

_**"I'm coming...For you..."**_

Yet again that voice. It was getting louder, and louder. Coming closer and closer to her. But who was it?

_**"I shall have you, Kagome...My precious little Miko...I shall have you..."**_

Her mind was filled with the strange voice that repeated the same thing over and over again. Always taunting her in the darkness. She tried moving but her limbs were numb.

_"Inuyasha!"_ she called out into the darkness.

_**"He's not coming for you anymore...He loves her..."**_

Out of no where, Inuyasha and Kikyo appeared. The two where holding onto one another. Kagome called out to Inuyasha but he ignored her, instead he kissed Kikyo.

_"Inuyasha! How could you?! Inuyasha!!"_

Inuyasha and Kikyo disappeared and Kagome was left alone in the darkness. The image of Kikyo and Inuyasha lingering in her mind. She could feel the tears that threatened to fall, and the crushing feeling in her chest.

**_"Come to me, Kagome...Come to me and end your pain..."_**

_"Who are you?" _she asked, her voice trembling.

**_"The one who shall have the Shikon Miko!!" _**said the voice.

The image of Naraku flashed from within the darkness. Kagome could feel his arms holding her possesivly, holding with such force. She could feel his lips hovering over her skin on her neck.

_"No! Let go of me!"_ she cried, trying her best to get away.

**_"I will have you, Kagome...you can be sure of that..."_** jeered Naraku as he tranced his tounge across her collorbone.

"NOOO!!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up, it's just a dream!" said Inuyasha, gently shaking her to wake her from her dreams.

The young Miko continued with her stuggling, but wouldn't wake up. Inuyasha was having a hard time holding her and not hurting her at the same time. She had already caught herself on a few of his deadly claws and was now sporting a couple a deep scratches on her legs and arms.

"Don't...Just stand there! Help me...Wake her up!!" growlled Inuyasha, as he caught her arm that was just about to smack him.

Miroku glasped her hands, as they were doing most of the hitting, Sango managed to get a hold of her legs and Inuyasha had hold of the rest of her body. Now with all that retraint you would think she wouldn't be able to move, wouldn't you? Well think again! Her struggling got worse as the images in her head got more intense. Insided her mind, Naraku was practically torturing her, his evil laugh was dancing around in her head as he touched in places she had never been touched before.

"Whats...Happening?!" cried Sango as one of Kagome's legs got free.

"Ouch! Well whatever it is...We have to stop it before she get any more violent!" said Miroku, holding his now sore cheek.

"Kagome! God damn it, Kagome! WAKE UP!!" growlled the Hanyou.

Things were getting out of hand now. Kagome had smacked Miroku in the face, kicked Sango in the chest and even head butted Inuyasha! Inuyasha racked his brain for something to wake her up, but nothing was working.

"Kaede, you old hag! I thought you said we could wake her up easily!!"

Kaede was sitting in the corner of the hut, just watching the companions restrain the Miko girl. A smug smile was plastered on her wrinkly face. In all the comotion no one had noticed it until now, the evil aura floating off of the old woman.

"Hehehehehe! Should be more aware of your surroundings, Inuyasha. Never know who could sneak in!" she said, her voice deeper than usual.

"What?! Kaede, what the hell you going on about!? Huh? WHAT?!"

A black shadow of some sort escaped from Kaede's mouth and wraped around Kagome's body. The group watched, while still holding Kagome, as the old Miko disappeared into dust. As the black shadowed creature incerted itself, Kagome's body went rigid and her eyes flew open.

"INUYASHA!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, before she fell unconcious.

"What just happened?" asked Sango, her hand coming up to rest by her frantically beating heart.

Inuyasha gave no reply. Using the tips of his claws, he smoothed away stray hairs.

"_Please be okay, Kagome...I can't loose you, not now, not ever..."_ he thought.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 7 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 7

Naraku lounged back casually. Although he had used alot of his energy to project those illusions in the Miko's mind, it did not tire him at all. A smug smile grew on his pale face. To any other Yokai, creating such illusions would have nearly drained all of their power, but for Naraku it was different. He had at least a good two thirds of the Shikon jewel. Rubbing he evil tainted jewel with his thumb, he then called for Kanna, his first creation.

"Kanna, go and collect our little Miko. I wish to make the illusions real." he commanded, his voice writhing in his evil intentions.

Kanna gave a curt nod then disappeared into the shadows. When he was alone again, he began planning all the things he could do when he finally got his filthy hands on his Miko prey. Sure he had, at one time, had Kikyo, but her body was hard and she could feel no pain. Which took the fun out of everything. But her incarnation, now that was a different thing. Not only was she still young and pure but she was also alive. Meaning she could feel all the mental and physical abuse he was awaiting to give her. And to make things even better, by taking the young Miko, he would be hurting that annoying Hanyou and his pathetic companions. Naraku had to admit that this would have to be his best plan yet. And nothing, **nothing**, was going to get in his way. He **will** have the Shikon Miko, that he was sure of.

Back in the creeky hut, Kagome had finally woken up. She tried to sit up but felt two hands push down on her shoulders. Opening her eyes to see who the culprit was, she clocked eyes on her favourite Hanyou.

"Stay down, you need to rest." he said softly.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her temples "My head feels like someones been kicking it around like a football" she groaned.

"A what?" asked Sango intellegently.

Kagome shook her head, but moaned in pain after. Taking her hand in his, Inuyasha rubbed circles with the pad of his thumb. To Kagome this was a big thing, not only was he showing affection but he was doing so infront of company. She smiled sweetly and clasped his hand in return. Daring to ask the question they all wanted to know the answer to, Miroku plucked up the courage to speak.

"Kagome...Just what were you dreaming about?"

Kagome's smile faded quickly and she turned her head so that she was facing the wall. Inuyasha could feel her grip tighted around his hand and her body tense. Her whole arua shifted along with her scent. The overpowering smell of fear, and worry flooded Inuyasha's nose. A low growl rumbled in his chest. On hearing it, Kagome snapped her gaze back to him.

"Sorry, i couldn't control myself." he said, lowering his head and ears.

"Couldn't help what?" asked Miroku.

"He growled." stated Shippo.

"And may i ask why you growlled Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha couldn't answer, he just kept his head down and continued to softly caress Kagome's hand in his. When it was clear they weren't going to get an answer from the Hanyou, Shippo answered for him.

"Kagome's scent shifted suddenly. His beast reacted and now he's gone and got embarassed."

Sango pressed on for a reason why and just as the Kitsune was about to tell her, Inuyasha interupted him.

"Shut it runt, before i shut it permenently!" he snarled, the corners of his eyes bleeding red.

"I-Inuyasha! Your eyes!! Their going red!!" squealed the Kitsune, who was now hiding behind Miroku.

Kagome sat up and pulled Inuyasha's face to hers. His eyes were indeed turing a deep crimson. She could see faint traces of where his marks would have been and yet his state of mind seemed just fine. She got him to say who everyone in the hut was and she asked how he felt about her, only she whispered the last part. When he replied saying how much he loved her and he would gladly give his life for hers she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a loving embrace. Placing his nose in her hair, he inhaled deeply and smiled when her scent seemed to be back to normal ony it was replaced with salty tears. Pulling out of her hold, he looked into her tear filled eyes.

"Kagome? Whats the matter? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filling more and more with worry as each question spilled from his mouth.

Kagome tilted her head slightly and smiled.

"You actually said it..." she sniffled.

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to tilt his head. Which caused the smile on his Miko's face to spread on her creamy cheeks.

"Huh?"

"You finally said you loved me in front of everyone." she replied.

The Hanyou smiled, revealing his pearly white fangs. Wrapping her arms around his neck again, she pulled him close and revelled in his touch. Sango nudged Miroku and both stood and left, knowing the two would want time alone. Shippo took the message and left aswell.

"Inuyasha.."

"Hm"

"It was him." she whispered.

Inuyasha lifted his head from her hair. Smoothing away stray hairs from her face, he asked who this "him" was. Kagome travelled her gaze to the ground. Again her scent shifted and another low rumble was heard.

"Why do you keep growling?" she asked, not bothering to raise her head.

"Why are you changing the subject?" he replied sarcastically.

When Kagome didn't answer, he used the tips if his knuckled to lift her chin, so he could look in her eyes. Her dark orbs were rimmed with unshed tears.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, it was him! It was Naraku! He did something...In my mind! I was awake the whole time but it was like he was controlling me! Oh Inuyasha, he..He..." she sobbed and threw herself into his chest.

Before she could say anything more she choked on her words and cried harder. Inuyasha cradled her body against his own and slowly ran his claws through her midnight coloured hair.

"Ssshhh. Its okay Kagome. He can't get you while i'm with you. And trust me when i say i ain't ever letting you go." he mummbled into her ear.

Her sobs turned into muffled cries and then into little sniffles. As she slowly calmed herself down, it wasn't long before she managed to fall asleep. When everything had quietened down, Sango, Miroku and Shippo came back in.

"What did Naraku do to her, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

The Hanyou looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. So far no nightmares, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before the evil monster striked again.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 8 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 8

As Kagome fell into a deep slumber, her dreams where once again filled with a certain evil Hanyou. Again he was touching her, telling her things that made her skin crawl and showing her things that made her heart break. The mental tourture continued until she jolted herself awake. This time there was no croud of people surrounding her, instead everyone was in their own beds sound asleep. As Kagome wiped the sweat from her face she felt someones stare burrowing in her back. She slowly turned her head to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yer, im fine. why'd you ask?" replied Kagome, her fake innocence easier to see through than a clear pane of glass.

Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha gave her a 'You-Know-Your-A-Really-Crap-Lier' sort of look. Bowing her head, she could feel the tears pouring from her eyes. Slumping her head in her hands, she cried.

"Inuyasha, i-i can't take it a-anymore! He was in m-my dreams ag-gain! He was s-showing me a-all these things, telling me s-stuff but...But w-worst of all he kept t-tou.."

She stopped herself just in time. Inuyasha didn't need to know that last one. He was already worried enough with her reactions to these weird dreams, he didn't need to know what was happening in them aswell. As she clamped her mouth shut, she had to bite her tounge so she wouldn't give in to the urge to spill everything. Of course she trusted him, she trusted him with her life, but what Naraku was doing in her dreams was something she doubted she could even tell Sango and that was a big thing, as they told each other everything.

"Kept doing what?" he gently pushed.

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha moved towards her and lifted her chin.

"Kagome...What did he keep doing?" he asked, a little more stern this time.

"It's n-nothing...Just forget i said a-anything, okay?"

"No i'm not going to forget! If its something thats making you so scared, i need to know so i can stop it!" he growlled, clasping her by the shoulders.

"He was touching me! Okay?!" she cried, not bothering to lower her voice.

Inuyasha sat there with a dumbstruck look on his face. He couldn't beleive what he was hearing, even with his demonic ears. His blood started to boil and he could feel his Yokai half starting to take over. But it was different from all the other transformations. He still had control of his mind.

"He did what...?" he asked, so low she almost missed it.

His face was towards the floor and his bangs covered his eyes.

"H-he was touching m-me..." she cried.

Without looking up, Inuyasha asked the one question he knew he wasn't going to like the answer to at all.

"Where?"

Kagome kept silent. Albite it was a dream, but inside Kagome still felt dirty. She felt violated. Her purity was tarnished. Although she kept repeating in her mind that it was only a dream, his touch, his breath, everything felt so real. Like he was actually there beside her.

"Kagome...Where did that bastard touch you?" Inuyasha asked again, still his face towards the floor.

Again she was silent. Only when he asked a third time did she answer.

"Kagome, i won't ask again!"

"Where do you think? He was raping me Inuyasha! Be it a dream or not, Naraku was raping me!!" she screamed, waking up everyone in the hut.

"Woah! Whats all the screaming about?" asked Sango, bolting up right.

Inuyasha stood and left the hut. He had to do something and he had to do it now. Even with his quick exit, Kagome noticed the shift in his aura.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" she called, following after him.

Inuyasha stopped where he stood and turned to face her. His eyes were blood red and his marking on his face were clearly visible.

"I-Inuyasha..? What happened to you?!"

Inuyasha ignored her cries and pulled her into a tight embrace. He held onto her like it was his life line and slowly stroked her hair. He wanted to take all her pain away, to make her forget her awful dreams but he knew that the only way to do so was to destroy Naraku.

"I love you...So much.." he whispered.

Instantly, Kagome broke down in his arms. Never before had she ever sobbed so hard. Her body shook violently with her cries, and only when no more tears could fall did she stop. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood in the door way to the hut, watching silenly as Kagome completely broke down in her Hanyou's arms. No one but Shippo had noticed Inuyasha's change. He smiled happily to himself.

"_Well its about time."_

Sango held a hopefull look in her eyes. From behind it looked like the two were having a romantic moment. Her heart swelled at the idea that someone could hold her in such a way. Sneakily she shot a glance at her secret love. He looked so hansome. From what she could tell he had a very toned body but that wasn't was captured her heart. No. It was his eyes. Those dark violet eyes that shone with a hidden sadness. Sighing Sango prayed that this would set of new sparks in Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship, that Kagome would finally be happy and Inuyasha would be able to get over a certain dead Miko...

Miroku, however, was destracted from the love scene, he watched intently as Shippo's eyes glinted excitedly and a large smile appeared on his features. Knealing down beside the tiny Kitsune, he asked why he was smiling.

"Kagome's destined to be Inuyasha's." beamed Shippo, a large toothy grin on his face.

Miroku eyes widened slightly with shock. Sure he knew that his Hanyou companion held strong feelings for Kagome and she did in return, but he would have neer thought them to be destined. And what shocked him more was that Shippo had noticed it.

"And what gives you that impression?" Miroku asked.

"His Yokai reacted. Kagome is Inuyasha's destined mate. The proof is that Inuyasha's transformed!"

"What?!" Miroku gasped.

With that he shot up and looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha had his head burried in Kagome's neck so it was hard to see his face, but the Houshi could deffinatly feel a difference in the Hanyou.

"Miroku? What is it? You've gone awfully pale, are you feeling okay?" asked Sango, kindly resting a hand on his shoulder.

Miroku slowly walked forward, his hands gripping tightly to his staff. His eyes were focused on Inuyasha and him alone. His reason? He had to see if Inuyasha had really transformed, and if so he had to get Kagome away as soon as possible. Yokai's were not the 'wait until your ready' type. If their destined mate was in sight, then god help them. Miroku could recall many times how he had found villages in ruins due to mating seasons. So many unsuspecting women that had been tarnished without concent and left with unwanted children. The memories where so vivid and made him feel sick to the stomach. He would rather die then let anything like that happen to Kagome. Reaching out a hand he gently clasped onto Kagome's shoulder and tugged her back gently, releasing her from the embrace.

"Huh? Miroku whats the matter?" she asked, tear stains blemishing her cheeks.

"I would like a word with you, if you please."

Inuyasha's head slowly raised to reveal blood red eyes and dark purple markings that adawned his cheeks. Miroku's heart sank. He would have never thought that Inuyasha would loose himself to his Yokai half, especially with Tetsusaiga still with him.

"Why what's the matter, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Please, it's important." Miroku begged.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha then back to Miroku. She could feel the waves of uncertainty flowing from her lechorous friend, but couldn't figure out why. Moving to go with Miroku, Kagome then felt something grab her wrist.

"Hmm?"

She looked down to see a very familier set of claws. Frowning in confusion she turned back to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, whats the matter? I'm only going to talk with Miroku."

"No."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 9 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 9

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said no." he replied, gripping tighter on her wrist.

"Ouch! Inuyasha your hurting me! Let go!" she snapped, trying to pry herself from his hold.

"Inuyasha, let go of Kagome's wrist." warned Miroku, holding his staff up.

"Wha...Miroku, what are you doing?!"

Miroku quickly smacked away the Hanyou's hand, releasing Kagome. In an instant, he moved her behind him and stood protectivly infront of her.

"I shall not let you harm her."

Kagome's gaze was swinging back and forth between Miroku and Inuyasha. Just what was going on?! Kagome went to move when something stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Give Kagome to me! She'll be mine no matter what!! No other's gonna have whats mine! I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!! She's my Miko...My woman...MY MATE!!"

Eyes wide with shock, Kagome stumbled back a few paces. She had never heard Inuyasha sound so demanding and vicious, especially when it was about her. Her teeth had managed to find her bottom lip before she could scream in terror. His snarls still rumbled inside of her and shook her to the core.

"Inuyasha? How could you say that about Kagome? She's not a peice of meat you know!" hollor Sango, now walking towards the trio.

"No! Sango stay back!" called Miroku "Its not safe!"

"Miroku.."

Keeping a close eye on Inuyasha, Miroku tilted his head back to speak with Kagome. Her hands were wrapped in his robe so tightly that he could almost feel the cloth rip along with the shaking of her hands.

"Kagome...I want you to slowly go back into the hut. Its not safe at the present time. Go. I shall keep watch on Inuyasha."

"But..."

"Not buts. Go. Now!"

Ever so slowly, she released his robe and attempted to make her way back to the hut. Her mind was screaming to go, but her body was saying other things. Walking backwards, she kept her focus on the Hanyou boy all the way. When she was about half way she missed her footing and stumbled back. It was the chance he had been waiting for. In an instant, Inuyasha leaped over Miroku and bounded over to the fallen Miko.

"Kagome!!" cried Miroku.

"Your mine!!" snarled Inuyasha.

Kagome's mind went blank. Her heart rapidly beated in her chest so loud she was almost certain everyone around her could hear it. It was like a horror movie. Like watching something awful in slow motion. She watched as Inuyasha raced towards her, his claw tipped hands looking ready to slice whatever they could. His eyes shone blood red and his markings stood out brighter than usual. All the memories of the past few days flashed in her mind. How Inuyasha had confessed his love for her, how he had kissed her so passionatly and promised to never let anything bad happen to her. How he held her closely when she was in nothing but a towel. Everything that he did, promised, made her heart clench in sorrow.

_"Forgive me..."_

Doing the only thing she could think of, she clenched her eyes shut and screamed.

"OSUWARI!!"

Slam! With the command, Inuyasha's face came crashing down into the earth. Her comand had never been more powerful. Just before his face came into contact with the ground, the beads had glowed so brightly it was almost to much to look at them. Kagome stayed where she was, not even blinking as the dust from the impact blew past her. All the little peices of her broken world shattered into irriplacable bits. He had finally done it. He had given her the final push she needed to reach that limmit.

"Kagome!!"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo ran over. Sango tried helping Kagome to stand and pulling her back to the hut.

"No!" she argued, slumping down on the ground.

"Kagome...But Inuyasha might.." pleaded Shippo.

"No!" she yelled, cutting him off.

Miroku was stood beside Inuyasha, he held his staff close incase he was to get up and attack. We all know how Inuyasha is when he's 'sat'. Minutes past and Inuyasha remained face down in the dirt.

"Inuyasha?" mummbled Kagome, her voice plain as she was crawling forward.

An ear twitched but the rest of his in-human body remained still. Seeing his reaction, Kagome called out his name again. This time both ears twitched and his hand moved.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?" she called, now alomst near enough to reach out and touch him..

A low groan was heard and shuffling. Kagome slumped back and watched as he finally moved enough to sit up. Rubbing his throbbing head, Inuyasha spoke.

"Ugh! What the hell happened?"

"Thats what we should be asking you!" snapped Shippo, folding his arms across his chest.

"What you chattin' about, runt?" Inuyasha asked, pearing through his fingers to see him.

"You really don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" Sango asked.

"Stop with the dumb ass questions and just tell me what happened!!" he snarled.

Kagome gasped and scuffled back. Dropping his hand from his head, Inuyasha slowly reached out for her.

"Kagome? Whats the matter?"

Miroku slammed down his staff in between the Miko girl and the Hanyou. Although his transformation had stopped, he still had little trust in him. Jerking his hand back, Inuyasha then shot the Houshi a dirty look.

"Don't...Touch her..."

"What? Just who the fuck do you think you are, Monk?!" he growlled in reply.

Moving his staff so that the point was near the Hanyou's neck, Miroku spoke again sending his own glare right back.

"I said. Do not touch her!" he yelled in anger.

Inuyasha gulped back the lump that had rose in his throat. He had never seen his Houshi friend so angry. Not even at Naraku. What ever had happened was really, really bad. Even Sango was surprised at Miroku. For a moment she thought he could be possesed, but then thought back to how fearsly he had protected Kagome in the past. To Miroku, Kagome was like the little sister he never had. He was very protecive over her and was normally the one she went to for help, other than Sango of course.

"Miroku...Stop."

"Huh?"

Kagome stood and brushed the dirt from her skirt. Her head was down and her banges covered her eyes. The cool breeze blew her hair from her face quickly and Inuyasha was able to catch a glimps, and smell, of the one thing he hated above all things.

"It's okay. He doesn't remember. So..." she lifted her head to reveal unshed tears welling up her dark brown eyes "Lets just leave it okay?"

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha's features dropped. He hated it when she cried. But hated it even more when he didn't know why. Suddenly catching her eye contact he pleaded silently to explain what was going on. Turning away, aswell as breaking the gaze, Kagome walked back into the hut.

"Kagome! Wait for me!" cried Shippo.

"I hope your happy, Inuyasha." scolded Sango, then returned to the hut.

Inuyasha stood and sighed. He was just about to walk when he felt something grab him.

"I shall warn you now, Inuyasha. Ever pull a stunt like that again, and i shall take no thought in sucking you into my hand. Got it?" threatened Miroku, holding Inuyasha by the scruff of his kimono.

"Don't threaten me, Monk. Why don't you try explaining what the hell happened instead?!"

Miroku scoffed then let go of the kimono. Straightening out his robes, he began.

"Where should i start? The part when you transformed of the part where you tried claiming Lady Kagome, WITHOUT her concent?!"

"I...I did what?!"

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 10 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 10

"I...I did what?" stuttered Inuyasha.

"You did the very worst thing you could have done to Lady Kagome. You tried claiming her! You, who says you love her with all your being, that protects her from everything, that promised her that you would keep her safe and happy! I thought better of you Inuyasha. I thought that when it came to Kagome, nothing would stop you from protecting her, not een you Yokai side! But i guess i was wrong..."

Inuyasha dropped to his knee's. Eyes wide with shock, he outstretched hands that were shaking terribly infront of him.

"No. I wouldn't, i could never do anything like that to Kagome! I can't, no i won't beleive it!" he said, trying to convince himself more than anyone.

"Well you better start beleiving it, because that's just what you did. If you held any love for Lady Kagome, then i think it would be better to stay away from her. I've seen this happen so many times before. Yokai blood taking over and doing what the hell they like. And in this case thats just what your's did. If it wasn't for the fact that Lady Kagome 'sat' you, who knows what you could have done! It still surprises me how much forgivness she has for you. If it was me, i would have gone home and never come back if it ment seeing you. You should think yourself to be very lucky, Inuyasha, very lucky indeed."

"How did this happen? Why?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"You say you'll protect her from everything and everyone. but you can't even protect her from yourself! How do you expect to protect her from Naraku?!" spat Miroku.

Giving the Hanyou one last glare, he went back to the hut. He had to see how Kagome was. He wouldn't blame her if she purified Inuyasha'a ass right now, but Miroku knew her better than that. No matter what Inuyasha did to Kagome, she always forgived him. She had so much love for him it was unbeleivable.

_"Please be okay, Kagome. I can't stand to loose anymore family..."_

Inuyasha was sat on his own now. Not even the evening breeze wanted to be near him. His mind went over the information it just receaved. It just seemed so unreal. Thats when the cogs in his head started to turn. Something the Houshi had said caught his attention. Naraku.

_"Thats it! That has to be it!! Naraku must have done something to me, made me do all the things they said i done. I would have never done anything like that!! No. Its got to be that dirty bastard Naraku. I swaer i'm gonna kill him!!"_

Back in the hut Sango and Shippo were trying to get anything out of Kagome. She just sat, in the corner of the wooden hut, her knee's up to her chest staring into nothing. Shippo had tried to get her to talk, to move to do anything but what she was doing now. Sango went to speak when Miroku appeared by the door way. Getting her attention Miroku mouthed 'How is she'. Sango mearly shook her head in reply. Walking into the small hut, Miroku knealed infront of the young Miko girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, i think it would be best if you went home."

Kagome raised her head, a worried expression covered her features. Miroku smiled kindly and looked over to Sango.

"Don't worry. We shall escort you to the well."

"What about..." she began.

"We shall also make sure he does not follow you back." he said cutting her off.

Kagome smiled weakily and then stood. She walked over to her large yellow backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Once she was ready she waited by the entrance of the hut for the others. She didn't want to go outside alone. Not if Inuyasha was out there. He had given her enough reason to distrust him so far, she didn't need anymore.

"Shall we go then?" asked Miroku, breaking her from her thoughts.

Nodding, she then walked outside, with Miroku hot on her tail. Sango and Shippo were not far behind either. As the group walked towards the forest which held the name of whom she was trying to escape from, they came arcoss the very Hanyou they did not want to see. Inuyasha was sitting against a large tree, his arms folded into his kimono and his eyes closed. He looked to be deep in thought. On seeing him, Kagome froze in place.

"Come on Kagome. He isn't going to try anything, not while we're here anyways." said Sango with a comforting smile.

Again Kagome nodded and carried on her small journey to the 'Bone Eaters Well'. As the group past, Inuyasha's eyes opened and he stood up quickly. He looked at Kagome and lowered his puppy-like ears when she cringed at his gaze. Miroku gently pulled at her shoulder to make her move faster. Inuyasha then walked slowly over to Sango, who had Shippo on one shoulder and Kirara on the other.

"I guess she's going home then." he mummbled.

"Well can you blame her? You tried claiming her, Inuyasha. No, scratch that, you tried _raping_ her!! You should count your blessings she even has the courage to walk past you, let alone look at you!" she snapped, then carried on walking.

"Sango..." he called softly, his ears ever so low "I never ment to...You've gotta beleive me..."

Shippo jumped off of her shoulder and ran after Kagome and Miroku as Sango turned around, sighing deeply. .Albite he was definatly in the wrong, she hated seeing him suffer. He never did remember anything when his Yokai took over, which must be hard on him. But Kagome was her best friend, and she wasn't about to turn her back on her when she needed her most.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But you really have done it this time. I don't think she's coming back, not after this." and with that she walked away.

_"Oh man, what have i done. Kagome. Oh, Kagome i'm so sorry. I don't know why i did what i did, but you gotta beleive me when i say i didn't mean to do any of it...Please...Don't leave me, not now..."_

The group finally reached the old well. Kagome dropped her backpack and brushed the lip of the well with her fingers. Her caress came to a hault when something shined in the moon light. It was a strand on Inuyasha's hair, from earlier when they were...well making out. She gently pulled at the abandoned hair and fingered it gingerly.

_"Inuyasha..."_

"Kagome, you best get going before someone comes. We don't want anyone finding out about the well now do we?" said Miroku, laughing lightly to loosen the mood.

Kagome turned and smiled. Leaning forward she hugged Sango then Shippo and gave Kirara a good scratch behind her ear. When it came to Miroku, she wraped her arms aorund his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, for everything..." she whispered in his ear.

"No problem at all, my dear Kagome. What else would an older brother do?" he grinned when she released him.

He gave her hand a reasuring squeaze then gave her a slight nudge.

"Go. We'll still be here when you come back, which will be when may i ask? We want to make sure we can come and meet you."

"I should be about a week or so. I want to think some things through first before i come back."

The others nodded their agreement then watched as she bent down to pick up her bag. With a last smile, she hooked her leg over the ledge and then jumped into the blackness of the well. A comforting blue light filled the well and gently transported Kagome 500 years into the furture. Once she was gone, Sango called out into the night.

"You can come out now, Inuyasha" I know you were watching!"

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 11 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 11

Kagome's feet finally reach solid ground. The comforting blue sparkling light had faded and all that was left was darkness. She reached out and felt along the well's wall for the ladder. Once found, she slowly climbed out. Making her way to the shrine doors, she noticed how light it was outside. Pushing open the large wooden doors, Kagome found the reason for it being so bright. The moon was big a bright and was alluminating everything it could reach. Kagome sighed as she scanned the night sky. Unlike the feudal era, the stars were barely visible and thick clouds covered the dark blanket for a sky. Moving her gaze to her home, she noticed none of the lights were on, meaning no one was home. Taking a slow walk into the house, Kagome tried thinking of anything but what had just happened. She tried thinking about school, how much home and class work she was going to have to do, what her friends would say when she turnt up at school. But nothing was working. Her mind kept going back to the events that happened not long ago. Inuyasha's transformed face reappeared many times, along with his terrifying snarls. If anyone was to see her, they would think she was either drunk or drugged up by the meaningless walk she was doing on her way to the front door. Dropping her bag liflessly on her livingroom floor, she then went into the kitchen.

"There's gotta be something in here..." she mummbled, rumaging through the medicine cabinate for headache pills.

Giving up she slumped onto a chair and drooped her head into her hands. She could feel the stinging sensation at the backs of her eyes, but she refused to cry. She wasn't going to cry over him anymore.

_"He's not worth tears anymore, he had his chance and he obviously blew it tonight!" _argued on half of her mind.

_"Why...Why did this have to happen? Everything goes great and then something always has to happen! Is it me? Have i done something wrong? Am i being punished for something?" _replied the other.

_"No! This is his fault not yours, it's his!! Don't you dare blame yourself for this!!"_ screamed the first half.

Sighing deeply, Kagome glanced across the room. She could remember many times, when her mother use to do just as she was now. Sitting alone in the dark, just sorting through her thoughts.

_"But she was never almost raped by the one she loved above all things..."_

Rape. That horrible word. It had all started because of that word! None of it would have happened, if she never said that word! It was then that it really sunk in deep. Inuyasha tried raping her. Her eyes drowned in unshed tears. Hand on her heart, she gasped.

"He...He..." she choked out, but couldn't finish her words.

Letting her emotions take control she sobbed. Kagome went from upset to utter distraught in seconds. She ran to her room, and threw her self on her bed, smothering her face in her pillow to drown out her wails. Her legs and arms flew about as she took her anger out on her matterace. In the process, her hand caught on her bedside lamp, sending it flying. Getting up, Kagome picked up the now broken lamp. Staring intently and the cracks in the bulb her mind flickered with an quick idea. Raising the lamp above her head, she launched it at the wall. SMASH! Although it made no difference, it made her feel somewhat better. Grabbing ahold of anything she could she threw it arcoss the room, that was until she clasped onto something very precious. Looking down at her hand, she saw just what she was holding. Her photo album. Not an ordinary one though, no, no one from her time was ever aloud to see it. Inside held pictures of her and her feudal friends. Opening the first page she choked back the tears that threatened to fall. It was a picture of her and Inuyasha. Her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Both were smiling, truely smiling.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

That set it off. A fresh wave of tears poured from her chocolate coloured eyes. Kagome screamed in anguish and threw the album at the wall. She grabbed anything and everything and just threw it. Didn't care where it went, if it broke, nothing. Her whole world was crumbling down around her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Sure there was the obvious, talk to her mother and see if she could help. But how was she ever going to tell her family that Inuyasha tried raping her!! The more she thought about it the angrier and upset she got, untill she was nothing but a complete emotional wreck.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, while throwing more things around her bedroom.

Meanwhile, 500 years in the past, Inuyasha just came out of his hiding place. His head low, along with his ears. He knew he was bound to get a right bollocking! Miroku could see out of the corner of his eye how sango's hand was twitching. Taking matters into his own hands, he gently clasped her hand, making her jump in the process.

"Miroku?"

Miroku smiled gently and squeezed her hand. Although no words were said, Sango got the messgae clearly.

"Fine, well i'm going back the the hut. I can't stand looking at him." she said, her voice full of hatred.

As she walked past, Sango didn't bother moving out of Inuyasha's way. Instead she thrusted her shoulder into his and then carried on walking. Miroku sighed then signalled for inuyasha to follow him.

"Inuyasha, i need you to do something. I must be crazy but as it is that we can not travel in the well, i need you to check on Kagome."

The Hanyou's ears pirked up at the thought of seeing Kagome. Maybe then he could apologise without any interuptions! But his dreams were quickly shattered.

"On one condition though!" stated Miroku "You are not to let her see you. You are to see if she is home safe and sound then you are to come right back! Understand? If i find out you so much as breath on her, i will kill you, understand me?"

Normally Inuyasha would have scoffed in his face and told him were he could shove it, but in the circumstances he was in, now was not one of those times. Nodding he then walked to the well.

"Inuyasha!" called Miroku "Remember, your not the only one suffering here, if anything its more like Kagome's dying inside."

"How can you tell?" asked the Hanyou boy, although he did not really want to know the answer.

Miroku smiled weakly then looked at his a-cursed hand. Fiddiling with the prayer beads that kept it shut, he then spoke.

"Its her eyes. I could see the light slowly dying from them. I'm telling you Inuyasha, she isn't going to take much more. The flame with go out and will be to badly damadged to re-light."

The Houshi then walked back to the village leaving Inuyasha to jump down the well.

_"Please be okay, Kagome..."_

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 12 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 12

Something wasn't right. An odd but familier scent flowed into his senses, as he traveled to the future. Normally, the trip there would be filled with tranquility as the mysterious blue light carried him 500 years in to the future, but this time it was filled with worry, anger and above all distress. That metalicy smell mixed with pure power was overpowering his sensitive nose. As soon as his feet touched ground, he leapt from within the well to land nicely by the shrines door. Outstreching his senses he chacked to see if anyone was outside, not that anyone would be in the middle of the night, but you never know. Opening the doors he then ran to the house. As not to go against Miroku's orders, he searched for Kagome by looking through windows rather than going inside, though he much rathered do the latter. Pearing into the main rooms downstairs, he checked for any sighn of life inside. He knew Kagome's family was away, and by the eery look of the hosue it was plainly obvious no one was home. Every room was pitch black, not a single light was on, which worried Inuyasha just that little bit more. If Kagome was home, she would have at least turned a light on, anything.

"She's gotta be in here somewhere!" he said aloud to himself.

Inuyasha knew he wasn't going mad. He could smell her. Well that was a bit of an understatement...As the whole house was ozing with her sweet scent that he longed for. what confused him though was that awful metalicy smell. He knew it somehow, it was so familier to him but he couldn't place his clawed finger on what it was. But with everything that had come to pass recently, his emotions where going awire and practically taking control. He didn't know whether he was coming nor going, whether he was angry or upset. Nothing made sense!! Sighing, he continued with his search. Only one room was left. Kagome's bedroom. Inuyasha had to be extremely careful. If Kagome was to catch even a glimps of him, all hell was going to break loose. He could tell. Climbing up to her window sill, he noticed that her window was still open. Kagome always left it open. Her reason being that she knew it was his preffered way of enterance. But could you blame him? As soon as he would enter, a wave of his most treasured scent would wash all over him, bringing a suttle calmness with it. His heart swelled to the fact she still left it open. It gave him a reason to hope that she would forgive him, that everything would return to how it was before. Sliding the window open ever so quietly, he then pushed back the curtain. Or not. His heart sank into the deepest parts of his soul. The room was utterly trashed. Broken glass and vareious other objects where scattered across the room. In the midst of it all was Kagome. Sharp bits of glass in one hand and a pool of blood around the other. Just infront of her, a small brown container filled with pills of some sort layed spilled on the carpet.

"KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha, darting from the window ledge to her side "Kagome!? Oi! Kagome!!"

It was only then that the metalicy smell regestered in his mind. He felt so stupid! Of all the places to look, he should have checked her room first! Inuyasha cradled Kagome in his arms, trying desperatly to wake her up. Her cheeks still have tears lingering on them, and her raven coloured hair was sprawled out over her pale complextion and neck. Clasping her wrist, he inspected it carefully. On her right wrist she had a large gash, that was still bleeding heavily. Placing her wrist to his lips, he licked the wound clean. Then, ripping a piece of his kimono off, he bandaged it up. It wasn't the best first aid he had done, but he didn't have any medical supplies with him at that moment now did he?

_"I've gotta get you to Kaede.."_ he thought.

**(Okay, just for those that wanna know, after the demon person dude that impersonated Kaede was gone, the group found her in a field picking herbs, like she normally is lol. Sorry but i couldn't go back and add a load as it would interfere with parts that others have already read!! SORRY!! Right, bakc to the story!!)**

Picking Kagome up bridal style, he then leapt out of the window and ran for the well house. Taking a big jump, he landed right in the well and was on his way back to the past.

_"He should be back by now..."_ thought Miroku, as he paced back and forth by the well.

Just as he was about to try jumping in the wel himself, a blue light flooded the clearing.

"Wel its about ti..."

Miroku couldn't finish his sentence. He was to shocked. After he ordered him not to go near Kagome, Inuyasha still went and disobeyed him! Ready to go on 'fully-pissed-off' mode, he was caught off gaurd.

"Don't even bother having a go at me, cause it it wasn't for the fact that went to check on her she would be dead!" called Inuyasha, as he ran off in the direction of the village.

"WHAT?!"

Sango was helping Kaede with dinner when Inuyasha barged through the huts entrance. He ran over to the the bed and softly placed Kagome on it.

"Oi, you old hag, don't just sit there and gape at us, help Kagome you moron!!"

"Inuyasha!! What the hell happened? Why is Kagome back here?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" hollered Sango, pointing at AKgome's wrist at the end of her little rant.

"I don't know what happened, Kagome's back here cause i brought her bck here, and that, you idiot, is a make-shift bandage otehrwise she would have bled to death! Okay!?" yelled the Hanyou in reply.

It was then that Miroku came running in. Kaede was already working on Kagome, Sango looked as though she was ready to commit murder, and Inuyasha was by Kagome's side helping Kaede. Shippo was sent outside as he didn't need to see something so truly awful.

"Inuyasha! Out side! NOW!!"

"No! You dumb Monk! If you haven't realised, Kagome's hurt! So i'm staying with her!"

Miroku grounded his teeth together. Clicking his fingers, he then grabbed the back of Inuyasha's kimono and dragged him outside. Getting really angry with his Hanyou companion, Miroku then launched him against a tree.

"Uff! What the hell was that for?! I only did what you said to do!!" growlled Inuyasha.

"What happened?" asked the Houshi, playing with his prayer beads "You got 30 seconds to explain other wise..."

"Okay! Okay! Geez! I went to her house, and stayed outside before you ask!! I check all the rooms and couldn't find Kagome. I checked her bedroom last, and when i found her, she had trashed her room, smashed everything up and managed to slit her wrist in the process! She had all these white things around her, look." he said, pulling out a handfull of pills that he gathered before he left.

Miroku took the pills. After a little inspection he put them in his robe. He would have to show Kaede later. Rubbing his forehead with his palm he then sighed deeply.

"Inuyasha, i think Kagome has finally reached that limit. I think it would be best for you to keep your distance for a while. Your to give Kagome loads of space, got it?"

"What the hell you chatting about now?! And will you stop with the orders! I may be half dog Yokai but i ain't no friggin' dog!!"

"Inuyasha, Do you not think it wise for Kagome to go home? They have better medical treament in her time." asked Kaede.

"No!" cried Inuyasha and Miroku in unison.

"Be it on your conscience then." the old woman replied, then went back to the hut.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 13 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 13

Kaede came into the hut and sat down by the fire. Sango was sat with Kagome's head on her lap, while Kirara was curled up on her shoulder. As she ran her fingers through Kagome's hair, she tried getting Miko girl to wake up but her try was in vain. She really was in a bad shape. She had scratches on her face and legs, some larger ones where on her arms and chest but nothing could compare to the almighty gash in her wrist. Kaede had managed to stop the bleeding for now, with some herbal remedies, but no one was sure how long they would last. Her hole body was covered in plasters and badages. Kaede and Sango were so pleased that Kagome had left her medical kit with them, other wise they didn't know what they could have done. When Miroku came in, he sat beside the old Miko and asked How Kagome was doing.

"Kagome is in pretty bad shape. She is covered with cuts and scratches. Thankfully most have stopped bleeding. Tis her wrist that has be concerned. Miroku, have you any idea what could have happened to young Kagome?"

Miroku sighed and glanced at Sango. Catching his eye contact, Sango shook her head sadly, then carried on caressing Kagome's hair.

"From what Inuyasha said, Lady Kagome had trashed her room. She was holding several peices of glass in her hand and was surrounded with these."

Pulling the pills he had collected form Inuyasha, he then showed them to Kaede. The old Miko held them in her wrinkly hands. To be quite honest she had no idea what they were. Standing she walked out of the hut. She came back moments later with a young man from the village.

"You know what to do." she said.

The young man sat down and took two of the many pills. Laying down he then waited for the affects. His eye lids got heavey and his breathing softened. Soon the vilager was fast asleep. Kaede clapped her hands together.

"Ah! So these are some type of sleeping drug!" she concluded.

"Kaede! Did you just use that man as a test?!" asked Sango, who was quite shocked.

"Aye, and it was for a good cause. Now we know what young Kagome has taken. They are mearly sleeping drugs."

"But how many has she took?" asked Shippo "How long will Kagome be asleep for?"

"I know not. But at least we know now why she does not awaken from her slumber." Kaede then took an old blanket and placed it over the young villager "I should think it would be best for Kagome to return to her own time. We do not have the knowledge of these drugs. Nor do we know of their affects."

Sango gave Miroku a worried look. Her look changed into anger though, when Inuyasha walked into the hut.

"How is she?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Take a look for yourself, it can't do anymore damage." snapped Sango.

Inuyasha looked to Miroku, almost as if he was asking permission. When the Houshi gave a curt nod, Inuyasha proceeded to check on Kagome. Sango carfully placed Kagome's head on the pillow and moved out of the way.

"Could i have a moment alone..." began Inuyasha "Please."

Sango and Miroku went to disagree but Shippo stopped them.

"He isn't going to hurt her, you know it, i know it, everyone knows it! Just give him a chance!" said Shippo, his voice filled with anger.

"Shippo!" hissed Kaede.

"Well its true!" he sulked, pouting and folding his arms across his chest.

Inuyasha was speachless. After all the bullying and taunts Shippo had put up with from him, here he was defending him. Defending Inuyasha of all people! Sending a warm smile in the Kitsunes direction, Inuyasha thanked him. Kaede sighed. Maybe Shippo was right.

"Come. We shall leave them alone for a while."

"But Kaede..." pleaded Sango.

Kaede held up her hand to silence any further arguments. Ushering all to leave, she turned and whispered to Inuyasha.

"Don't make me regret my decision, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was finally alone with Kagome. He smoothed some of her lushious midnight hair from her face, and placed a light kiss to her forehead. He just sat and watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with her breathing. Everynow and then she would wince from either pain, or something else. But not matter what it was, he could no longer help. It was because of him that she was in the state she was.

"Forgive me, Kagome. I'm so stupid. I should have never done anything i've done to you. I take back all the nasty things i've ever said or done to you, i didn't mean any of them. Your the most precious thing in my life, and without you i'm nothing. But i can't stay with you. Not after what i did. I promised to keep you safe, from everything and everyone, but how can i do that when your in danger from being with me?" he sighed and shook his head "By keeping one promise i have to break another. In return i only ask for you forgiveness...Sorry, i'm rambling. Just know this Kagome, i may gone from sight, but all you have to do is call. I'll be there, i swear! I'll always be there for you if you need me, to keep you safe and happy but from a distance...I wouldn't blame you if you returned home and never came back. But don't punish the others for what i've done...Just please, please, open your eyes and say your gonna be okay..." holding her hand to his lips he kissed her finger tips, then drooped his head.

Gently dropping her hand, he stood and went to leave.

"Why...?"

"Huh?"

"Why...Did you...Do it...?" mummbled Kagome in her sleep.

Inuyasha could feel a weird stinging sensation in the backs of his eyes. It was so new and he didn't know how to deal with it. He could never remember a time when he had shed tears. Not even for his mother.

_"She's having a nightmare...About me..."_ he thought sadly.

"Why did...You...Come for me...?"

Now he was confused. Just what was she dreaming about? Walking out of the hut he told the others what Kagome was talking about in her sleep. Sango rushed in to check on her with Shippo and Kirara hot on her trail. Miroku, Kaede and Inuyasha talked over what she could have ment. They conversation was cut short when Sango called for help.

"What?! Whats the matter?!" cried Inuyasha as he barged into the hut.

Sango had tears pouring down her face as she pointed to Kagome. All of her badages and plasters had ben ripped off and allof her wounds were bleeding again. most of her right hand side was smothered in blood from her wrist.

"Oh good god!!" shreiked Kaede.

As she quickly moved over to treat Kagome's wounds, she was thrown back by a barrier.

"Lady Kaede!" called Miroku, as he softened the blow by landing behind her.

"What the..." muttered Inuyasha.

Tracing a claw over the barrier his mind clicked as to who's it was.

"This barrier...Its Kagome's!!"

"What?!" said everyone.

"She doesn't want us to help her...Inuyasha! I think i know now what Kagome ment!" cried Miroku with worry "This was no accident...Kagome tried killing herself!!"

"No...She wouldn't...would she?" asked Inuyasha as she stared at the girl behind the barrier, who was slowly bleeding to death.

**(Hope you like it so far! Should be updating more tomorow if i get the chance!! Please comment!! XD)**

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 14 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 14

"Kagome! Kagome! Come on, please! Let the barrier down!" yelled Inuyasha as he pounded on the light purple barrier.

Miroku tried breaking the barrier with his own spiritual power but nothing was working. Even Kaede had a go but her tries were also in vain. Shippo was in tears and cried out the to Miko girl to let them help her.

"What are we going to do? If we don't get her treated now she'll bleed to death!" cried Sango, near tears.

Inuyasha stared into the barrier. A tear leaked from Kagome's eye and slowly rolled down her cheek. Her wounds were getting worse and the amount of blood she was loosing was horrifying. The sheets, clothes everything was drenched in her blood.

"Inuyasha, do something!!" shreiked Shippo, pulling on Inuyasha's kimono.

"Kagome." the Hanyou called.

Everyone fell quiet and resorted to sniffles and watched as he pleaded with the younger Miko to come out. The Taijiya clung to Miroku's robes, pressing her face into his chest to muffle her crys. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and held tightly, like she would disappear if he let go. Kaede held hre hand to her heart and willed herself not to cry. Shippo was a wreck, his eyes shut tight as tears poured from his emerald green eyes, even Kirara seemed to be crying, her two tails hung low along with her pointy ears. Inuyasha was now on his knees, his hands resting on the barrier and his forehead pressed against it aswell.

"Kagome, i know you can hear me. Please, just drop the barrier and let Kaede treat your wounds. If not for yourself do it the the others...Whats Shippo gonna do without a mum, hmm? And Sango without a best friend? What about Miroku?" he asked, his voice so soft and gentle "I know he can be a pain, but what will Koga do when he finds out your gone? Who's gonna be there to defeat Naraku? Cause i kow for sure only you can do it! Other wise you wouldn't be here!! Please, Kagome, i'm begging you! I'll go away, i'll never come near you again if thats what you want, I'll crawl into a hole and stay there for eternity if it makes you happy!! Just please! Stop this and let us help you! PLEASE!!"

Near the end, Inuyasha was practically crying. Tears welled in his golden orbs and his puppy-like ears drooped. Sango gasped as the purple-ish barrier began going clear, untill it was gone completly. Kaede and Sango were at Kagome's side in an instant, checking she still had enough blod for her to survive and a strong enough heartbeat. Miroku sighed in releif and slumped against the door frame, when they confermed that she did. Inuyasha stood and left the hut, not saying a word.

"Inuyasha? Wh-where are you going?" asked Shippo, sniffing away remaining tears.

Inuyasha ignored him and carried on walking out of the hut. The tiny Kitsune ran after him and asked him again.

"I said i would leave if she let us help her. She did, so now im keeping my end of the bargain." he mummbled sadly.

"But..."

"Its okay Shippo." he said turning to face the little Yokai "If you need me i'll be there as soon as i can, got it runt?" he smiled, patting him on the head.

Shippo went to speak but gave up. If it was something he knew about Inuyasha, it was that he was very stubborn. Even if he was to beg and plead on his knees, the Hanyou would still leave if it ment that Kagome was happy. Pouting, he agreed and said his farewell.

_"Idiot...You'll be back, i just know it"_ thought Shippo, as he stared off into the darkness where Inuyasha had disappeared into.

In the hut, Kaede and Sango had finally finished cleaning up Kagome. She was covered in bandages and herble remedies. Kaede had been very carefull and protected the wounds with her Miko poweres so they could not be removed by none other than herself. They changed her clothes and the sheets she was using as blankets aswell as all where covered in blood. Again, Sango was stroking Kagome's hair, in order to sooth herself if no one else. Kaede was back to keeping the fire lit so the hut was nice and warm and Miroku was sat in the corner, going over his thoughts. He was sure it had happened this time. He knew it would of happened sooner or later, but he never thought that it would be anywhere near this bad.

"Miroku?" called Sango, breaking the Houshi from his thoughts "You know something...Don't you?"

Miroku raised his head and looked the Taijiya dead in the eye. His dark violet eyes were filed with such pain and sadness. Sango almost felt like crying for him. Smiling weakly, Miroku replied.

"Am i that obvious?"

Sango smiled back and stopped with her petting to Kagome's head. Carefully placing her down, she then moved and sat next to the troubled Monk.

"You can tell me, you know. I'm always happy to listen." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

At first he was shocked at her sudden movments but then relaxed and returned the gesture.

"I've seen this happen before. Yokai's taking women without concent. Destroying lives to fill their sexual needs." he began, his voice snappy to show his descust.

"This sort of thing happens all the time?!" asked Sango.

"Indeed. But never something like this. Most of the time the women are left with unwanted children, Hanyou's of course. However some are not and go on to lead normal lifes well as normal as they can get. Some end the pregnancy before it becomes serious, others live to have the children and raise decent Hanyou's. But i've never seen something so tragic as this...To think that only an attempted rape caused Lady Kagome to try and kill her self...I can only imagine what she would have done if Inuyasha did infact rape her."

"Wait...Kagome tried...Killing herself?! I knew she had problems but i never thought it was that bad. Is this how she got all these wounds? I thought that maybe something bad had happened in her time, i would have never have guessed that she conflicted these on herself...The poor girl, she must be so torn up inside."

"Torn is not the word for it. Dead, maybe.."

"Why dead?" asked Sango.

"Did you not see it in her eyes after Inuyasha attacked her?" replied Miroku, his faceial featured filled with concern and worry.

Sango slowly shook her head then gave him a look that silently asked to carry on. Holding his head in his hands and shaking in remorse, Miroku then glanced at the sleeping figure arcoss the room.

"The lights gone. They no longer hold that sparkle, that light of life and hope. Just pure emptyness. Like she is no longer human, just an empty shell. We have to get that light back Sango, before she really does kill herself."

As they finished, Shippo came back in and layed next to Kagome. As he layed there he idily played with a stray lock of her hair, twirling it between his tiny fingers, taking in that scent he loved so much. At first his nose wrinkled as the smell of medicine hit his scenses but soon calmed when he found her delightfull smell. Miroku and Sango watched as he quietly spoke to her, wishing for her to get well soon. Both sighed and snuggled up together. Sango knew he wouldn't try anything tonight, not with Kagome in such a condition. It wasn't long before both were asleep, wishing that they could be like this, without the fact that a dear friend of theirs was on the brink of death.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 15 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 15

Three days had past. Three long and painfully slow days and Kagome had still yet to awaken. Shippo had been out looking for Inuyasha everyday, in hopes of bringing him back. But sadly he could not find him.Kaede was dramatically low on medicinal herbs and other things, but due to the circumstances she could not leave to get more, nor could she get a villager to get them as only she and Kagome knew what herbs to get. Sango very rarely left the younger Miko's side. She was always talking with her, making sure that she would not have a chance of giving up. Miroku was permently out, as his list of chores to do was endless as a certain Hanyou was not around to share the jobs. Luckily no Yokai had attacked, but the group knew not to let their guard down. It was only on the forth day that things got interesting.

"Mmmmm..." came a sound.

Two pairs of demonic ears twitched as the sound got more and more frequent. As the sound came again, an eye opened and an emerald green orb scanned the room. As Shippo sat up, he shot his attention straight to Kagome.

"Kagome...Was that you?" he whispered, his voice full of hope.

Nothing. The Miko girl remained silent and in a world where she obviously did not want to come out of. Sighing he looked at Kirara.

"Kirara, you heard it...Right?"

The twin tailed Neko Yokai mewed ion reply. Maybe he was going mad? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, as he wanted to badly for Kagome to wake up. He was under alot of stress for a child of his age. Returning to bed, he closed his eyes to get some more sleep, only to be rudely awoken by that strange sound. This time he was sure he heard it. He knew for deffinate that he wasn't going crazy. Crawling over to Kagome, he watched her sleep.

"Please wake up...Mum." he mummbled.

In secret he had always wanted to call her 'Mum' but he was to afraid. Not to mention what Inuyasha would do to him. It was plainly obvious that Inuyasha didn't like the fact that Kagome had other Yokai scents on her. Especially Koga's! He didn't want to imagine what the Hanyou would do if he was to call Kagome 'Mum'! As Kagome slept, her brows furrowed and her face screwed up in discomfort. Her body grew rigid and her head flung to the side, while sweat collected on her body.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"No...No..." she mummbled in her sleep.

"Hey! Hey guys!!" shouted the Kitsune "Kagome's having another nightmare!!"

Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, after stretching she yawned. Miroku was now fully awake. He smiled pevertedly in his mind. But wouldn't you if the first thing you saw in the morning was the love-of-your-life's perfect body streching and pushing a certain part of her body outwards making them _alot_ bigger?!

"Shippo, honey, its still dark! Whats the matter?" she asked, still rubbing her eyes.

Kagome tossed her head the the side and screamed.

"No...NO!!"

Sango's eyes shot open and she practically flew to Kagome's side. Miroku was snapped out of his little trance and Kaede had awoken to the horrific screams. Lightly shaking her shoulders, the Taijiya tried to wake Kagome up.

"NO!! URRG!! NOOOOOOO!!" Kagome wailed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Whats the matter with her?!" yelled Inuyasha as he came storming into the hut.

"We don't know she just started to scream, she's ben asleep for the past three days!!" replied Miroku "And what are you doing back?"

"I promised i would be there if she needed me, and as you can see, she does!!" snapped Inuyasha, taking Kagome from Sango's arms.

As he cradled her, her crys slowly quietened down. Soon she stopped, until she was back asleep. Inuyasha continued to rock her backwards and forth while running his claws through her hair.

"How did you do that?" asked Sango, looking very intrigued.

Shippo's eyes held that shine to them again, and like before Miroku was the one to catch it. Moving closer, the Houshi whispered into his ear.

"Whats with the happy look, hmm Shippo?"

"Its just like a fairy tale Kagome told me before!" he whisptered back, his voice all dreamy "Only her true love can calm her! And Inuyasha is her true love, they are destined for eachother!" he contiued.

Miroku looked at the couple. They really did look cute together, but cute just wasn't enough. Whether they liked it or not, it was just impossible for them to be together. He had crushed her, destroyed her soul and heart. And in return she had refused him his destined mate...

Meanwhile

Naraku sat cross legged on his mat. His eyes closed in concentration while a smug smiled graced his lips. Behind him, Kanna stood holding her mirror.

"Kanna." said Naraku "You have had enough time to prepare. I want her here. Now." he continued, not moving an inch.

"As you wish, Naraku." said Kanna, in her monotoned voice.

Stepping back, the ghostly girl faded into the shadows. Before she was to collect the Miko girl, she had a few things that needed to be taken care of. Her master had many things planned for this girl, so arrangments had to be made...

Back in the hut

Kagome could feel something warm wrapped around her. So strong and protective. As much as she wanted to fade into the darkness of death she coudn't help but want to know who it was that was hoding her so warmly. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Kagome!!" cried everyone when they saw her movement.

For a split second Miroku was sure there was a glint of that special sparkle she use to hold in her chocolate brown eyes. Sure enough it was there, until she clocked eyes on Inuyasha. In a split second her eyes became dull and her expression blank. Sitting up, she moved herself from Inuyasha's hold.

"Kagome, wait. Your still to weak, you shouldn't be moving just yet." stated the Hanyou softly.

"I'm fine" she replied emotionless.

"Well at least stay bed. I'm sure your legs are a bit wobbly." said Miroku.

Kagome stopped and stayed in her bed. As she sat there, she never once spoke to anyone unless it was absolutly neccesary. Kaede began making some stew and then dished it out.

"Kagome, child, how are ye feeling? Does it hurt anywhere at all?" asked Kaede.

The younger Miko kept silent and played with her food. Kaede sighed.

"Ye shall have to eat it all. Ye need ye strength, child."

"I'm not hungry" said Kagome, pushing her bowl of stew away from her.

Everyone shot worried glances at eachother. It was bad enough that she hadn't eaten in three days, but now that she was awake and not eating her body wasn't going to take much more abuse.Clearing his throat abruptly, Inuyasha then stood.

"Come on." he said, reaching his hand out to Kagome.

Slowly she raised her head and stared at his hand like it wasn't even there. Again he tried beckoning her to stand but she refused to move. As she sat there, Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes. They were so dull and lifeless, it was almost sickening to look at them. No longer could he gaze into those mesmerizing eyes and see into her beautiful soul. Instead, when he gazed into them, he got nothing but emptyness and the cold breeze of sorrow. Crowching down, he then lifted her bridal style and left the hut.

"Your coming with me even if i have to drag you there" he said, as he began to leave the hut.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 16 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 16

"I don't want to go. Put me down." she said in a monotoned voice.

"I said i'm gonna take you even if i end up dragging you!" replied the Hanyou, trying his best to control his temper.

"I don't want to go." Kagome said again, but Inuyasha ignored her and continued to walk out of the hut.

Closing her eyes and furrowing her brows in anger she pushed against him, sending light bolts of her Miko energy at him while screaming in his face.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Due to the emence power, Inuyasha accidently let go of her, causing her to drop to the floor. As she landed with a loud thud, Shippo and Sango where by her side trying to help her.

"Oh, Kagome! Are you okay? Have your wounds re-opened?" asked Sango in a frantic spree.

"Leave me alone. I just want to be left alone..." mummbled Kagome. "Take me home" she announced after a moment of silence.

"You can't go home now Kagome! What will your family say when they see your wounds?"

"I want to go home." she repeated.

"Idiot, like we're gonna let you go back home! So you can rot like a damn vegetable or worse try and finish the job off?! Youi've got more of a chance in hell then me taking you back home, and if you haven't noticed i'm being sarcastic!" he said, stating the obvious. **(Don't you just love his dumbness!! XD)** "Well whether you like it or not, your stuck here with us until we think its safe enough for you to leave. Got it?" growlled Inuyasha.

Kagome picked herself up and walked over to a large tree beside the hut. All the while she was stumbling and tripping, but she wouldn't let anyone help. Claiming that she wanted to be left alone. Although he was deeply concerned, Inuyasha was getting really annoyed with her knew attitude.

"Let her have some time to herself. She needs to sort out her thoughts. Inuyasha you best be on your way, i don't think that her seeing you now is such a good idea." Miroku said.

"Whatever, i'll be in the woods if you need me." he groaned then ran off.

"What are we going to do with her, Miroku?"

"Honestly, i haven't the faintest idea. Give her some time and she should come round, if not then we'll make her." he grinned, trying to shed some light onto the situation.

_"But its how much time she has left that makes me worried..."_ thought Sango, as she followed the Houshi back into the hut.

All morning Kagome remained outside, sitting under the large cherry bloosom tree. As the petals floated from the branches above, they danced around her and covered the ground. Normally she would be up and chasing them, like a small child, but now it was the opposite. She would drift into a world in her mind and block out everything and everyone. Her usual bright and happy aura was deminished, it was cold and miserable. Her hair no longer held that lively bounce, but was flat and dead. Even her posture was different, she barely had the strength to keep herself up, having to use objects to lean against so that she wouldn not fall down. Her features had changed so much. Her skin was pale and to be quite frank she looked more like Kiyko with every passing minute. As the day grew shorter, Kaede had persuaded the others to take Kagome out, to get her away from the village even if it was only for an hour or so.

"Hey Kagome!" squealed Shippo on delight "Miroku said we're going for a picknick by a waterfall!!"

The lifeless girl simply moved her gaze from the nothingness she was looking at, to the overly excited Kitsune that was slowly getting on her nerves. As he bounced up and down he added emphasise to where they were going, knowing that one of Kagome's favourite places was a secluded area by a waterfall. He could remember the first time they had found one, her eyes glittered with excitment and her smile was so big it almost didn't fit on her face!

"Maybe we can go swimming too!" he added, to make the trip sound even better "Get your stuff, Kagome! Come on! We're leaving soon!!"

"I'm not going."

"Huh? B-but why?" he asked, stopping his bouncing and replacing it with a look of depression.

"I don't want to go." she said.

That had to be the last straw. Kaede was calm at first, seeing that Kagome had been through alot but now it was just silly. Hobbling over she clasped the girls upperarm and pulled her up.

"Ye shall stop this foolishness now, y'hear? I shall not have ye mopping around any longer! Ye will go out, and get over this!" she yelled, dragging Kagome to her feet.

Kagome burst into tears. Kaede then felt extremely guilty, she never ment to make the poor girl cry. Dropping her arm she then embraced her tightly.

"Forgive me, Kagome, child. I did not intend to make ye cry. Ye must remember that while ye are suffering, so are the others. Atleast try and recover?" she cooed "Miroku, will ye help Kagome into the hut?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes."

As he walked over, he picked Kagome up and took her back into the hut. Inside his heart was breaking. How something so horrible could do this to such a loving girl like Kagome was beyond him. Pulling the covers over her body he then wished her sweet dreams and kissed her forehead. Later than evening Kagome had awoken to the smell of ramen cooking.

"Ah! Lady Kagome! How are you feeling?" asked Miroku in a chirpy voice.

Kagome did not reply but picked at her fingernails instead. An uncomfortable silnce came over the group. As usual being the one to break it, Miroku spoke.

"Kagome? Why don't you and Sango go get cleaned up at the hot springs, hmm?" asked Miroku, hoping he would get some respone from the younger girl.

Kagome mearly moved her eyes to the ground and shifted from her bed. Thinking that she was going to go, Sango smiled grabbed some of the towels and bathing supplies that Kagome had left for then to use. Turning to see where Kagome was, Sango's smile quickly faded. Kagome was leaned up against the wall, her blank expression back again as she held onto her wounded wrist. Knealing down infront of her, Sango tried persuading Kagome to go.

"Come on, Kagome. At least try. Please?"

Raising her head, Kagome opened her mouth to speak. Sango smiled weakly as her best friend started to respond.

"No"

"But..." began Sango.

Kagome layed herself down and covered her head with a blanket. She didn't want to see, talk nor hear anyone. She just wanted to be left alone. Miroku sighed and moved over to her. Once by her side, he gently nudged her and lifted the blanket from her head. Her eyes were open, but they were so different.

"Kagome? You okay?"

Kagome stayed silent and moved so that her back was to him. Why wouldn't anyone leave her alone?! She prayed silently for everything to just end. That her pain, her life would just disappear. Kagome felt like crawling into the deepest cave and just dying. Like her unspoken prayers were being answered, she heard a voice.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 17 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 17

_"Come...End your pain...End everything..."_

Slowly getting up from her bed, Kagome then looked to the cealing of the hut.

"Kagome? What is it?" asked Shippo.

_"Thats it...Come, Kagome...End your suffering..."_

The Miko girl was now fully standing and was heading for the door. As she pushed aside the bamboo netting that was the poor excuse for a door on the hut, she saw something glowing in the distance.

"Hey, Kagome? Where you going?" called Miroku, although he got no reply.

Kagome walked further and further into the woods until the glowing object was only a few meters away. Out of the shadows came a girl, clad in white. Her dark, expressionless eyes and her mirror shone brightly in the moon light,

"Come, we must leave." whispered Kanna, holding out her hand _"I have her, Naraku."_

A dark cloud of purple miasma collected around them and in tha creepy way he does, Naraku appeared out of nowhere.

"My, you have been a little minx to catch, did you know that, my dear Kagome?" he asked slyly, while taking her hand in his as he placed a light kiss to her knuckled and bowed in respect "Come, before we are desturbed by your...friends." he hissed out, like the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

Hauling her by the waist, he pulled her flush againsts his chest. Letting his hand slowly fall untill it reached the bottom of her spine he smiled in great pleasure. Moving her hair from her neck his pressed his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Yes, this would be alot of fun.

"What could that girl be doing now?!" said Sango, in an overly dramatic way.

"Sango...Do you feel that?" asked Miroku, holding his staff close.

Kirara's hackles shot up and her back arched as she hissed loudly. Running outside she transformed and began to roar.

"Kirara!" called Sango and she grabbed her large boomerang type weapon and follewed ofter her "Kirara, whats the matter?! Miroku, hurry somethings wrong!!"

The trio was out and into the woods following after the neko Yokai when they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Didn't think it would take long for you to show up!" said Naraku from within the shadows of the woods.

"Where are you?! Where is Kagome?! What have you done with her!?" hollered Miroku.

Naraku walked out from behind a tree holding Kagome closely to him. He had a smug look on his face as he watched the companions face turn in horror.

"K-kagome?!" stuttered Sango.

The Miko girl had her arms wrapped around Naraku's waist casually, a light smile on her lips but her eyes were still empty. She leaned her head against his chest and held her hand over his heart, or where it should have been.

"Kagome! What are you doing? Get away from him!!" she cried.

"What shall you do, my love?" whispered Naraku.

They could all tell he was enjoying this emensly and he would not stop until he had had his fill. Removing her hold, Kagome walked a bit infront of him, she looked back and forth between her friends and Naraku. Thinking that now would be the best chance they could get, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu only to have it rebounded back by Naraku's barrier.

"You didn't think i would fall for that now, did you?" he asked smugly.

Kagome continued with her inner battle. Her soul being crushed and her heart dead to everything, it was not a hard battle. Especially with a little convincing froma certain evil Hanyou.

_"Don't go with them...They want you to suffer in your pain...End it...End it all...Come with me..."_ came Naraku's voice in her mind.

Kagome looked back at Naraku and began to return to his side. Sango shook her head in disbeleife.

_"No...No...No! She wouldn't! She wouldn't go to him!!"_ she shreiked within her head.

Somewhere in the woods

Sat on a high branch, Inuyasha kept his senses wide open. He had to be sure that if they did infact need him, he could be there in mear seconds. Closing his eyes he let his thoughts take over his mind.

_"What happened to us, Kagome? Why did things get so bad? If i could just control myself better then none of this would have happened!" _his conscience said.

_"No! She is ours and ours only! She will be our mate! She is destined to do so!! Get her, get our mate back!!"_ hollered his yokai.

_"Oh shut it will you! It's because of you that we lost her in the first place!"_ snapped back Inuyasha.

_"She is going...We are loosing her to him!!"_ roared his Yokai side.

_"What? Who's 'Him'?"_

Then that scent hit him. Mixed within it was his most precious thing in the entire world. His eyes grew wide with anger and he growlled low.

"Naraku"

Back with the gang

"Kagome! Please, don't do this! You can't go with him!!" shouted Miroku.

_"There they go again...Trying to control you...Keeping you in this never ending torture...Forget about them...Come with me, end it all!"_

"Naraku" she said "Lets go"

Turning on her heal, she walked into his arms, pushing her back against his chest. Trailing his finger down her cheek he gently pushed her head aside to reveal her neck.

"No! Don't you dare!!" screamed Sango.

The evil monster slowly lowered his head until his lips brushed her soft skin. Kissing it softly, he then wrapped his arms possesivly around her waist. Her eyes drifted closed and she rolled her neck more to the side, giving him more access and subbmitting to his very will.

"Let us go, Kago-"

"KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha, cutting Naraku off as he came crashing down through the tree's weilding his Tetsusiga.

"Inuyasha." said Naraku "Sorry but your too late, Kagome is mine!"

With that he plunged his fang like teeth into Kagome's neck, peircing her skin like it was nothing but paper. Her eyes flung open and she screamed in pain. Her body went limp in his hold.

_"No!! NO! NOOOOOOO!!"_ screamed Inuyasha's Yokai.

"KAGOME!!" yelled everyone.

Inuyasha's fell to his knee's. He had lost his last chance of being with her. Naraku had bonded with Kagome in a way only mates could. She was his forever and there was nothing he could do...

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 18 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 18

Naraku stood tall, with his smug look plastered on his face, holding Kagome closely and trailing his finger across the new bite mark. Everyonce and a while he would let his finger trail lower until it reached the top of her breast. Then, just to emphasis the drama, he would slowly trail it upwards, back to the mark.

_"Perfect...And all mine."_ thought Naraku, smiling widley inwards _"I shall have alot of fun with this one.."_

Kagome was laying limply in his arms. Her raven coloured hair was sprawlled over one of her shoulders and the monster, who held her captive's arm. Her skin was paler than usual, and a thin layer of sweat collected on her body. Her eyes were closed and if they didn't know any better the group would have thought she was dead. Luckily she wasn't. Her chest rose and lowered ever so slightly as she breathed. When Naraku bit into her delicate skin, his tainted blood mixed with her own, pure blood. Now, inside her body, a major battle was taking place. Good against evil, and unfortunatly evil had the upper hand. Her soul was no longer giving her body the power it needed to defend it's self. If anything, it was like she was allowing the evil to take control of her. Like she was giving up on life, once again. This time, she knew, no one could help her. No one could stop this from happening and to be quite honest...She didn't care at all.

_"I'm leaving...Leaving behind...All the pain...The memories...Leaving behind...Him.."_ she thought weakly.

Kirara was stood beside Sango in her battle form. She would growl, hiss and even roar in a vicious tone, but no matter what she did she could not attack unless her master said so. And at that moment, the Taijiya was a bit to pre-occupied. Sango was gripping hard onto her boomerang type weapon, making her knuckles go white with the preasure. She had been biting the inside of her cheek to kep herself from screaming till she was blue in the face of how stupid they all were for letting Kagome go off on her own. Her mind was like a ticking bomb. She would think and think of a way to save Kagome. **_Tick tick tick_**. Until she realised that not even Inuyasha was helping the Miko girl. _**Boom**_.

"INUYASHA! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! DO SOMETHING! HELP KAGOME!!" cried Sango, tears filing her dark eyes.

Inuyasha dropped his head in shame. He couldn't bare looking at her. The smell of her tears was enough to make him feel even more guilty then he already was, if that was at all possible. And to top it off the smell of Kagome's blood wasn't helping at all. His Yokai inside him was roaring to get out, to help his intended mate. But Inuyasha coudn't release him. Kagome was no longer his to claim. She was Naraku's. The thought then struck him hard. Kagome was Naraku's.

"Why aren't you helping Kagome?!" cried Sango, her tone much lower than before.

Naraku looked up from his new play toy and glanced at the group before him. He smiled menevolantly making his blood red eyes shimmer with evil. He stopped mid-trail to laugh wickedly. Inuyasha's ears rang with his horrible laugh, so much he flattened them even more then they were against his head.

"Yes, indeed Inuyasha. Why don't you help your beloved Kagome?" he taunted, making it clear he was enjoying every moment of this "Is it because your a coward or it is because you cant interfere?"

Inuyasha launched his fist into the ground and mummbled something under his breath. Naraku glanced at the sleeping beauty in his hold and spoke again, not bothering to lift his head.

"I did not quite catch that, half-breed." he stated, even though he heard him perfectly well "Care to say it loud enough for everyone to hear?" smirked Naraku.

"I can't do anything because she belongs to Naraku!" he yelled, pounding his fist into the ground again.

"What?! What do you mean she belongs? Kagome doesn't belong to anyone!" screamed Sango.

"No...You can't mean...Inuyasha please say it's not true!!" pleaded Miroku, sounding desperate.

Inuyasha cringed at his tone of voice. Turning his head away from everyone, he then whispered his apologies. Miroku ran up to the Hanyou and grabbed him by the scruff of his kimono.

"Say it's not true!!" he yelled.

"I can't! We can't do anything! No one can!! Kagome is his mate now...She's forever his..." he screamed then mummbled the last part.

"But he hasn't...They haven't had..." he stuttered.

"It doesn't matter, he's marked her..."

Miroku dropped Inuyasha's kimono, then walked back in shock. Shaking his head he kept repeating to himself; "It's not true...It can't be true" until he slumped back onto his bottom. Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu. Her trembling hands slowly made their way to her mouth as she tried holding back the tears.

"No!! NOO!!" she screamed as she fell to her knee's while the tears fell.

Kanna took all of their emotions into account. Why would they act this way towards a lowly human girl? Was she really that special to them? Or where they just annoyed that Naraku had got to her? Looking at her master, she then called for his attention.

"Naraku, we should leave. There is still much to do." she said, in her creapy mono-toned voice.

"Mmmmm. Very well. Come, my love, i wish to continue this in private." he jeered glaring at the emotionally destraught group.

Turning to walk away into the shadows of the forest behind them, Naraku then stopped and quietly called to Inuyasha, seeing as he was not chasing after them.

"Shall you not even try to save the woman you love, Inuyasha? Or shall you leave her to be consumed by evil, like you did with your first Miko?" he asked, laughing all the while.

Inuyasha growlled deeply, and mummbled something even Naraku couldn't catch. Naraku snorted at his little courage. He at least thought he could taunt the Hanyou some more, but the mutt didn't seem in a playing mood. Begining to walk away once again, Naraku's miasma cloud surrounded them, to take them back to the secret location of his hide out.

"Wait..."

"Hmmm?" said Naraku, in a humorous tone.

Inuyasha slowly stood, his fists in tight balls causing them to make small cuts in his palms. Lifting his head, Inuyasha glared daggers at the evil beast before him, revealing unshed tears glistening in his golden eyes.

"Ah! So the Hanyou can cry...I never knew you could have such pathetic emotions."

_"What...He's crying...Infront of Naraku...For me?"_ Kagome thought, her conscience delving further and further into the darkness of her mind.

Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha then reveled as it pulsated with power. Power that came from the unraveling emotions within him. Inside, his Yokai was going nuts. It was like a giant beast was being concealed in a small cage. His Yokai was pounding against the invisible cage walls, yanking on the none existant chains that kept him locked up.

"I don't care what i have to do..." Inyasha growlled his eyes slowly bleeding a deep red "But you ain't ever gonna do anything to Kagome!!" he yelled, his purple markings appearing on his cheeks "NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!!" he roared as he charged forward, his transformation complete.

"Stupid Hanyou..."

_"Inuyasha..."_

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 19 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 19

"Stupid Hanyou" exclaimed Naraku.

_"Inuyasha..."_

The Tetsusaiga held high above his head, a large energy source wrapping around its fang-like blade. One side of Naraku's lips curled upwards. He snorted in amusment.

"Hmph! What could a lowly Hanyou, like yourself, do to me?!" he said, feeling very over confident "And do not bluff me, Inuyasha. I know you would not attack while i have the ever so precious Kagome in my captive. Honestly, you are so predictable."

It was now Inuyasha's turn to smile, devilishly. He continued the forward attack, and called upon the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack. A spine tingling laugh rumbled from the Hanyou as he brought down his mighty sword. A flash of light and energy was released lighting up the entire forest. Naraku's eyes widened in the realisation of Inuyasha's intention.

_"I see, if he can not have Kagome, then no one can...Well do not underestimate me, Hanyou!"_ he thought as he produced a powerful barrier to protect himself and his new queen.

"INUYASHA...NOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Sango and Miroku in unison as they watched him attack not only Naraku but Kagome aswell.

Had he completely lost it? Did he not realise that if Naraku had not put up a barrier, thank god, that he would have killed Kagome aswell? Well by the second attempt to kill them, i would guess that the answer was a giant NO! Again, a surge of energy beamed out of the Tetsusaiga. Miroku and Sango couldn't beleive what was happening. Inuyasha was crazy! In an attempt to stop the obviously crazed Hanyou, Miroku and Sango ran up behind him, grabbed his wrist that was currently holding the sword and tried reframing him from doing any more damage.

"Inuyasha! Stop! Are you trying to kill Kagome, or what?!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!!" pleaded Sango.

"Let go of me! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!!" he roared, in between snarls and growls.

"Hmph! You...Kill me?! My, my, Inuyasha you stupidity shows no bounds, does it?" snickered Naraku "Have you not realised by now? If Kagome did not wanted to come with me, she would have tried purifying me?"

This stopped not only the Houshi and Taijiya but also Inuyasha.

"What?" he snapped.

"Ah, so you can listen then." he jeered, loving the fact that it was just making matters worse "Have you not noticed that Kagome has not attacked me yet? She wants to come with me. She wants to be away from the pain...Away from you, Inuyasha!"

As the words sunk in, Inuyasha slowly dropped the Tetsusaiga. Before it reached the ground it had transformed back into its original state. Just like the sword, Inuyasha's Yokai also retreated back into the sub-consciencess. His eyes turnt from a deep crimson red to a molten gold with amber flecks. His fangs shortened in length along with his claws. His dark purple marking that adawned his cheeks faded until they were no longer visible.

"He's right..." he choked out, falling to his knees.

"He's just trying to mess with your mind, Inuyasha! Don't beleive him! She can't attack...She's to weak." Sango tried convincing him, but mostly herself "Thats got to be it! She's to weak to attack, she's relying on you to save her!!"

"No...No she's not." he replied.

Sango shook him hard by his shoulders. Her expression was a mix of anger, sadness and above all fear. She didn't want to loose Kagome. But with Inuyasha acting the way he was she knew she would end up loosing her heart-sister to the evil monster, Naraku.

"Snap out if it, Inuyasha! Snap out of it now or we'll loose Kagome forever!!" she cried, as shook him harder.

Inuyasha sat with a distant look in his eyes. The fact that he had lost Kagome ran over and over again in his mind. Loosing her temper with the Hanyou, Sango brought back her hand and...**_SLAP_**. His head had turned to the side from the impact of her hand and on the side of his cheek a large imprint of her hand remained.

"I-Inuyasha...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...you weren't listening..." she began apologising once she realised what she had done.

"This is precious! Not only can you not save Kagome but you can't stand up against a lowly human? Yet you still beleive you have what it takes to defeat me!" Naraku sniggered evily "Pathetic. Now if you would excuse us, Inuyasha, my queen and i have things to attend to." he jeered, once again forming his miasma transportation.

"Naraku!" called Sango desperatley.

The purple poisen gas smoothered everything in its path. Protecting themselves, the group huddled behind the makeshift barrier that Miroku made. When everything was safe again, the barrier was gone, Sango and Miroku ran towards where NAraku had last been.

"No! This can't be happening!! Miroku it's not true!! It's all a dream, right? Right?!" she cried, breaking down in his arms.

They were to late. Naraku had made his escape once again but this time he had someone very special with him. As the Houshi held onto the heartbroken Sango, Inuyasha was spaced out. He just couldn't beleive that he'd lost Kagome. And this time, there was no getting her back. Anger and hurt flared in Sango's heart. Her eyes became dull with her unbeleiveable heartbreak of loosing yet another loved one.

"This is all your fault!" yelled the Taijiya, running towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up to see the Hiraikotsu skim his nose. Jumping back from surprise he then verbally attacked.

"What the fuck was that for, wench?!" he snapped, just before he dodged another swing from the huge boomerang.

Sango swung the Hiraikotsu wildly, not caring what or who she hit. Miroku watched in stunned silence as she continued with her attack against the confused Hanyou. Hot tears slided down her slightly puffed cheeks as she continued to chant, under her breath, "You did this to her". Miroku could take no more. Seeing how badly Sango was taking this was only causing his own heart to break even more. Reaching into the insides of his robes, the Houshi pulled out a couple of sutras.

"Forgive me, Sango." he said, just before he launched them at the Taijiya.

As soon as the sutras made contact, Sango's body froze for a mear second. Then without warning she slumped foward, landing with a thud. Inuyasha jumped back, landing on his bottom and watched with wide eyes as Miroku walked forwards picking up the now unconscience Taijiya.

"My apologies, Inuyasha." said Miroku, in a sadened tone "I beleive she wasn't thinking straight."

"What the hell you sayin' sorry for?! She was the one that attacked me, not you! Idiot!" the Hanyou snorted in reply.

Miroku looked at Sango's face. Albeit covered with tear stains along with smudged of dirt, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. She was like a walking godess in his eyes and it pained him so to see the woman he loved dearly in such a condition. Walking in the direction of Kaede's hut, Miroku called over his shoulder.

"I'm saying sorry because its the right things to do and as you can clearly see, Sango can not do it herself" he said, adding a light humour "Like its also the right thing to find a way to save Kagome. Yokai law or not." he added seriously, more to himself then anyone but due to sensitive ears, Inuyasha heard if perfectly.

Inuyasha crinkled his nose in aggrivation. If the Houshi knew as much as he was letting on then he was bound to know that there was no way out of mating unless Naraku suddenly 'popped the cog', as he once heard Kagome say. His molten gold orbs lit up with hope. That was it! He had to kill Naraku to free Kagome!! But once again fate was against him. They had tried umpteen times to rid the world of that descusting beast and so far nothing had worked, so why would now be any different? Sighing, he got up and slowly headed back to Kaede's.

_"I'm so sorry Kagome...Please...Please forgive me.."_

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	20. Chapter 20

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 20 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 20

Naraku finally made it back to his hidden castle. The courtyards outside seemed more dreary than usual, the air was thick and the miasma that protected it was more deadly. He was rather impressed at how his Miko captive was withstanding the poisenous gasses so far, but knew not to take it for granted. He wanted to have alot more fun with Kagome before she met her untimely demise. As he carried his new queen through the castle, he watched with great interest as her brows would furrow in that special way he noticed only she could do. With her head turned to the side, he could see almost all of her bare neck and collerbone. He stopped, mid-walk, as he gazed at the freshly mad bite mark that bound the girl to him for all eternity. As much as he hated to addmit it, he was growing rather attatched to her. He had, in fact, only became what he was now, so he could be with the Miko, Kikyo. But of course we all know how that turned out. Naraku thought that a small part of his world was crumbling around him, though he wouldn't dare let anyone know, when Kikyo returned to the land of the dead. His second chance with the undead Miko was lost forever but it was then that his facination with her reincarnation began. Every minute of every day, he would sit infront of Kanna's mirror, just watching the lovely, yet strange girl. Realising he had stopped and stared at Kagome for some time now, and that Kanna was still behind him, he quickly dismissed his first creation and continued his small journey to the part of the caslte that held the bed chambers. All the while he thought of all the things he could acomplish with the Shikon Miko at his side.

"_I can now get rid of that mangy mutt and his little gang! They daren't harm Kagome, that i know for sure._" he thought, an evil grin in place "_Then, with the help of my queen, i can destroy all those that stand in my way. I can conquer all the lands! I shall become the most powerful and fearsome Yokai in the..._"

"Mmmm..." groaned Kagome.

"_What?! She's awake already?! How can this be? She should be out of it for atleast a few more hours!!"_ cursed Naraku within his mind.

Quickening his pace, Naraku then came to the bed chamber he desired. Inside was a large bed, covered with blood-red silk and darker red pillows. Around the bed were tall candle holders, each holding at least six candles all alite, creating an eerie light over the furniture. The room looked remotly romantic, to a normal human eyes, but for a Miko such as Kagome it was horrific. Just being near the room was draining her Miko energy, rendering her even more helpless then she was before. As Naraku carried the sleeping girl to the bed, he watched in great pleasure as she groaned in discomfort. The sound of her moans was like music to his ears. Watching her chest slowly rise and fall as she breathed in the toxic fumes of his miasma, he then trailed a finger down the side of her face, taking in every detail of its beauty.

"Not long now, my love. Soon we shall be forever one..." he said, pulling gently at the weird green cloth that seemed to hold the top together.

He couldn't wait any longer. He had been subdued to watching her every moves; walking, fighting, even undressing as she prepared to bathe through a mirror, but now...Now he wanted to see her body for real. To touch all of those curves her body had and to feel how soft her skin looked. Of course the visions he sent her were satisfying, but just not enough to fill his need. Although he could see her naked body, he couldn't feel it as he so wanted to. His kimono bottoms strained against his desire to do so much more than what was happening at that moment. He was about to take it further when a voice stopped him.

"I see you have found a new toy, Naraku." snickered Kagura, standing in the door way to the chamber.

"I see you have returned, Kagura. Care to tell of where you have been?!" Naraku snarled, not once taking his eyes off Kagome.

The wind witch's eyes shone brightly with enjoyment. He didn't know where she was! And in some strange and twisted way, she was free from his control for that short period of time! Her pride swelled greatly.

"_If he couldn't find me there, maybe i should go there more often..."_ she thought whilst hiding her smile behind her glamorous, yet deadly fan.

Naraku growlled in frustration. She was mocking him! Clenching and unclenching his fists, he breathing in deeply and sent a large tenticle from within his back in her direction, only stopping a mear inch or so in front of her face. Kagura flinched in shock at his new found speed but remained where she stood.

"Do not get to full of yourself, Kagura." he warned "I shall bid no thought on sparing you life, not now that i have the Shikon Miko in my possesion!" he snapped, clasping her round the neck with his tenticle.

Naraku's tenticle closed tightly around her neck, and with each squeaze he gave she gasped for air. Her once smug look changed into a look of panic, fear and pain. Just being the evil and despicible beast he was, he gripped tighter and raised her above the ground, so that her feet dangled in the air.

"Aren't you going to ask how i got her, Kagura?" he asked, his deep voice rummbling through the air, while he rubbed the cloth of Kagome's uniform, not that he knew what it was, in between his fore finger and thumb.

"H-how did you g-get the Shikon M-miko?!" she choked out, hating that she was once again obeying the moster that held her heart.

Naraku smirked wickedly and squeazed tighter, almost to the point of breaking her neck.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." he taunted.

"How did y-you get the S-shikon Mi-miko, Master?!" she corrected herself, spitting out the word 'Master' like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Quickly dropping her, the tenticle returned to his back. Kaugura stood holding her now sevearly bruised neck. Her eys were cold and filled with hatred, but not matter what she had to obey him, for he held her heart in his hands.

"It was quite simply really, now that i think about it. I sent visions, got that irratable Hanyou to release his beat and betray her trust in him, kind of like i did with him and Kikyo!" he gave a short scoff then continued "Then, when she could take no more and on the verge of loosing her sanity, thats when i made my move. Not only do i have the most powerfull Miko in my grasp but also as a mate!"

Kagura's eyes grew wide on his last sentence. Still holding her throat, she took a step back, not beleiving that the only person she thought that could ever free her from her hell hole with Naraku, was now his eternal mate.

"_No...Who can i rely on now to kill him!? Who will give me my freedom that i deserve?!"_ she hissed within her mind.

As she peered behind her master, she got a glimpse of the person she thought would some day be her saviour, Kagome. The wind witch's red eyes softened a little when she saw how Naraku had begun undressing her. She cringed at the sight of the mating mark that adawned the side of her neck, near her pulse.

"_Is he crazy?! Any higher and he would have killed her! No matter what our differences are, i wouldn't wish this on any of my worstest enemies..."_ she thought, sending silent prayers to the poor girl.

She was broken from her thoughts though when another tentical shot at her, peircing her left shoulder. Kagura doubled over in the pain, while Naraku slowly walked towards her.

"Do you dare look at what is mine?" snarled Naraku, his eyes glowing more red than usual.

_"Great...The whole 'Mating ownership' has kicked in..."_ she thought sourly "Nothing, Master. I ment nothing by it, i swear." she said aloud.

Naraku snorted and went back to his queen. While he wasn't looking Kagra took the chance to leave. Slowly backing up, she was about to open the sliding door when she was beaten to the punch. Behind the doorway stood Kagura's older 'sister' Kanna. Her dark expressionless eyes scanned over the wind witch's form, only to step aside and allow her to pass. Kagura smiled weakly in appretiation, before making her quick escape.

"Master Naraku." called Kanna, her voice void of any emotions.

"What?!" he snapped "Can you not see i'm busy?!"

"My apologies, my lord. I came y inform you of the Miko's group. They are preforming a spiritual ceremony, while sending curses upon you. What should we do?"

"Hmph! If it would work, they would have tried it already. Nothing will happen!" he replied, confident in his decision "No leave! I wish to be alone with my queen." he added, his voice rummbling through the castle.

Silently taking her leave, kanna left the evil Hanyou to his business. Once again alone, Naraku finished what he had started. With his new queen fully de-clothed, he began his own selfish desires on her untainted body.

"Finaly...Your mine..." he mummbled, placing open mouthed kisses along her chest.

Kagome winced in her semi concious state. Although she was not awake enought o move nor stop his intentions, she did in fact feel everything he did. Back at Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was sat slumped against the hut's wall. His ears down in depression he sat, staring into space about how he had managed to let Kagome down, once again. Miroku was tending to Sango with the help of Kaede. Shippo was huddled up in Kagome's sleeping bag, trying to find the remains of her scent that was almost gone. While the others were busy doing whatever, Inuyasha didn't take much notice, he had a bad feeling wash over him. That bad feeling turned into a bolt of hot pain in his chest. His heart to be exact.

"Urg!"

"Inuyasha? Whats the matter?" asked Miroku, looking over to his Hanyou friend.

"Kagome...He's...He's hurting her!" he growlled as he leaned forwards in pain, his clawed hand clutching his chest.

"What?!" yelled Miroku, scrambling to Inuyasha's side.

"You deaf or somethin'?! URG!! I said he's...Ahhhh! He's hurting her!!" roared Inuyasha, slamming to the ground in pain, while still holding his chest.

"How do you know?! Why would he harm her, what could he possible gain from harming Lady Kagome?!" asked the Houshi, worry marrying his features.

"That bastard...I'll kill him...I'LL KILL HIM!!" snarled Inuyasha, his eyes bleeding a vibrant red.

"I-inuyasha!! NOO!!"

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	21. Chapter 21

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 21 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 21

Naraku stood from the bed, feeling extremely proud of himself. Walking to were he had thrown his clothes, he mused at his sudden acomplishments. Behind him, layed out, like a mear rag doll, on the bed having only a thin sheet of cloth as her cover, was Kagome. Her eyes open in a lazy manner, with an unearthly darkness to them. Her long mid-night hair spralled out underneath her and along the bed.

"Wasn't that fun, my love?" asked Naraku teased with a smug tone, as he re-applied his clothing.

The death-like Miko gave no reply. Naraku smirked wickedly. Turning to face his new lover he slowly walked towards the bed again.

"Now, now, Kagome, my dear. You know it would have been alot smoother if you did not resist so much." he said, taking her chin in his hand.

Again she gave so response. Growing angry with her attitue he roughly released his grip and walked out of the room. Once outside he continued to walk down the corridor. All the while muttering choice words under his breath.

"_Why?! Why does she not submitt to me freely? I give her a choice of never ending power, riches everything and the choice of instant death and yet she still chooses death!!"_ he fumed _"The insolent wench will soon come round to my ways. It will only take a matter of time. Even a Miko of her power can not withstand such tainting for long."_ he added, his frown turning into a much pleased smirk.

And for once he was right. Still inside the bedroom, Kagome was fighting silently against the evil Hanyou's taint that was coursing through her veins. Her limbs were tired from the struggling not long before and she was sore all over. Her life-less eyes scanned the room quickly as she groaned in pain. Even in her pain she refused to call out, to scream at the top of her lungs for the one she secretly wanted to be at her side. It was over between them. He had crushed her to the brink of everlasting death, being that of words and physical pain. He had tried taking her purity without consent, the one that she trusted above all things in this god forsaken world, and yet he had pushed it aside like it was nothing more than a peice of scrap meat. And yet, in all of this a tiny speck of hope and love lingered in her shattered heart. That tiny piece of hope that he would come and rescue her like he had done so many times. Her body convulsed in pain as the maisma finally took over her body. Her lips parted as her last pure breath escaped, with it a name she would now forever hate.

"Inu...Yasha...".

Naraku beamed with upmost pleasure. She was finally his. Under his control for him to do with how ever he saw fit. He could feel his person reach deep within her mind and seak complete control over her. Reaching the desired room, he then sat down and called forth his first creation.

"Kanna."

As if she had been waiting, the ghostly being walked out from within the shadows.

"Yes, Master Naraku?" she asked in her emotionless voice.

"I wish to send a little, present, so to speak, to our annoying mutt and his...friends." he said as if the words 'Friends' left a bad taste in his mouth "Prepare your queen. We leave at sundown."

Kanna gave a short bow before disappearing into the shadows once again. She reappeared in the chamber where Kagome had been left. She could tell by the girl's aura that she had indeed sucumed to the maisma and tainted her thoroughly. Walking towards a large closet, Kanna pulled out a long, luxurious kimono. Walking back to the bed, she gently placed the kimono down and spoke to Kagome.

"Master Naraku wishes for you to dress, My Lady."

Slowly Kagome raised herself into a sitting position, her long raven hair falling over her shoulders to cover her torso. Her dark eyes looked at the kimono for a couple of seconds before she moved to stand.

"Do you need any assistance, my Lady?" asked Kanna, her small whisper like voice barely reaching Kagome's ears.

"No." was all Kagome said in reply.

Bowing deeply in respect, Kanna left without any further words. In under ten minutes Kagome walked out from within the bed chamber to come face to face with Naraku.

"You look devine." he said, taking her hand and placing a light kiss to her knuckles "Shall we go, my love?"

Kagome's eyes once again scanned her surroundings. As they moved onto the man before her something nagged at the back of her mind, but she payed no head to it and gracefully left the castle with Naraku.

**The Kimono Kagome wears - i80./albums/j182/cherryboombabe/anime anime/333aa728.jpg Just Without The Large Red Bow At The Back!!**

With Inuyasha and the Gang

"Inuyasha! Please, control yourself! Finding Kagome like this will only drive her further away!!" called Miroku, in an attemp of reverting his Hanyou friend back to his normal, less demonic, self.

Inuyasha snarled and roared as his body began to transform. His eyes were a glowing red and a thick strip of dark purple was on each cheek bone. His claws dug into the wooden floor as he growled against the pain of his bodily change.

"Inuyasha! Please, don't do this! We can get her back! But if you transform, we'll have no hope!" yelled Miroku, clasping his shoulders.

"Miroku is right, Inuyasha! Ye must return to normal!" called Kaede, as she hobbled infront of Sango and Shippo protectively.

Nothing was working. Everything they had said seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Miroku stepped back as the transformation took on a different turn. Inuyasha howled in pain and clutched his sides. His mane of silverish hair was flighing wildly around him. Kaede held tighting onto the robes of the Houshi infront of her, as he held his staff. He had never seen Inuyasha transform like this, and even though he would never addmit it, it scared him to death. Taking a quick glance at those behind him he made a tacticle choice.

"Kaede, i'm going to threaten Inuyasha and then run, to give you enough time to produce a barrier around the village." he stated, in a quiet voice.

"Nay, Miroku! Ye will get ye self killed!" the old Miko pleaded.

"It's the only way!" he snapped, through clenched teeth "If it keeps you lot safe, then i am willing to risk it!"

Kaede was shocked at his tone of voice. She could tell he was scared and was only putting on a brave face. She opened her mouth to reply but Inuyasha broke in.

"NNAARRAAKKUUU!!" he howled.

"Get ready, Lady Kaede..."

The old woman released her hold on his robed and stepped back, saying silent prayers for his safety.

"Three...Two...One...Oi! Inuyasha!"


	22. Chapter 22

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 22 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 22

High up in the sea of blue above, Naraku and Kagome were floating in a barrier Kagome had been so kind to produce, begining their search for the Miko's old group. Tagging along behind was Kagura and her 'sibling' Kanna, who were both sat on one of Kagura's enlarged feather. The wind witch's ruby red eyes were transfixed on the monster before her. He had made the last blow this time. He had brutally destroyed her fragile hope of becoming free. Taking a quick glance at Kanna, she could have sworn she saw a glint of emotion lingering in her black orbs.

"Kanna, are you alright?" she asked softly as not to startle the small girl.

Kanna kept her gaze forward and parted her lips to the smallest fraction. Slowly stroking her mirror she replied.

"We are near." she said in her dainty and emotionless voice.

Kagura snorted at her change in subject. It was to no concern of her any how. Of course she feared for the safetly of her 'sister' but she cared more for her freedom. Clasping tightly to her fan, Kagura called out to her master.

"Naraku, we are close to the mutt's group."

Naraku peared at Kagura from the corner of his blood red eyes, a dis-satisfied scowl on his features due to her disrespect in her speach to him. With his arm wrapped possesivly round Kagome's waist, he coursed forward faster.

"What shall you say to your old companions, my love?" he asked, amusment obvious in his deep voice.

Kagome tilted her head, and even though he would never say it out loud, Naraku had to addmit she looked ever so 'cute', as he had heard her say before, as she did so. Her dark brown, almost black, eyes that were dull and lifeless scanned his face.

"What ever you want me to, Naraku."

Her lips moved as she spoke but they held no smile as they use to, and even if she did smile, her eyes never shone when she did. That was another thing Naraku hated to addmit. When he use to watch her through Kanna's mirror, he would secretly love it when she smiled, for her eyes would smile aswell. At first he loved the thought of destroying her smile and leaving her a miserable girl without the will to live, which he kind of already did, but the desire to do soon faded. His obsession with her kicked in and he only wanted her for himself. It would enrage him when she smiled, as it was not him that she was smiling at. He would go mad wth jealousy when she would touch Inuyasha, as he could touch her back in a way he could only dream about. He would rampage around the castle when she would hug the Houshi, for he wanted her to hold him in such a manner. But now that he had her, in a way, nothing was like it was suppose to be. She was suppose to smile at him like she smiled at people, hold him like she did that damn Houshi and touch him like she touched that annoying mutt. When she smiled her eyes were suppose to light up like they use to, not stay dull and lifless. She was suppose to love him like she loved the rest of them she was with!!

"_Hmph...Rediculous!"_

Clearing his mind of the thoughts, he thought of how stupid it was to habour such thoughts. The Shikon Miko was his! The most powerfull Miko in all the lands, most likely the world, was his mate! He should care not for how she reacted towards him. He should only care about the fact that with her by his side he was undefeatable. That was it. Not smiles, touches and deffinately not love. Clasping her chin rather roughly, he hovered his lips above hers.

"I want you to destroy them." he replied, as he crashed his lips down onto hers.

Kagura cringed at the site. Her stomach churned and she could feel herself starting to gag.

"_That...that poor girl! Having to...Urg! To actually kiss him!!"_ she thought sourly.

Sencing Kagura's reation, Naraku smirked into the kiss and decided to take it a step further, just to watch his disobedeant creation squirm. Using his other arm, he trailed his hand up the slit in her Kimono, along her bare leg until he reached her thigh. Pulling her leg up, he then fitting himself nicley between her legs. Kagura's face turned a pale green as thoughts of what he was going to do next flied through her mind.

"_Oh that is just gross..."_ she thought.

Fully enjoying himself, Naraku then lightly grinded himself against her body, taking great pleasure out of the soft moans she was making. In order to make things more interesting he trailed kisses down her neck, making her throw her head backwards, exposing more flesh.

"_Yes! She submitted!"_ he called out within him mind.

"Master Naraku. We have arrived." called Kanna, breaking him from his...doings.

Naraku snarled darkly at the lousey timing, but let it go, for now. Glancing down, he could make out the village of were they spent most of their time. Scanning the area he could see the Houshi run, rather fast he must add, away from the hut in which the old Miko, Kaede was supposed to live in. Hot on his tail, Inuyasah was chasing after him.

"Hmm...It seems they are having problems already. Let us make their day that bit more worse, shall we?" jeared The evil Hanyou.

"Inuyasha, you dirty half-breed! Come and get me!" called Miroku over his shoulder though he regretted it instantly as the 'dirty half-breed' closed in quickly "Okay...Bad move! Really bad move!!" he said to himself after jumping over a fallen log on the out skirts to 'Inuyasha's Forest'.

Thinking he could out smart the outraged Hanyou, Miroku took a sharp turn and ran in a different direction. Inuyasha followed just as quick.

"_Jeez his fast!!"_

Inuyasha roared and leaped into the air, just above the frantic Houshi. Miroku's eyes grew wide as the shadow of Inuyasha loomed above him.

"_I'm done for!!"_ he yelled.

But an unlikely group interupted the killing spree. Skidding to a haut, Miroku stared in shock as Narkau and Kagome stood before him. Inuyasha, noticing the knew arrivals, also stopped all the while snarling horribly.

"L-lady Kagome!!" called Miroku, a joyous look on his hansome features.

"Ahh, Miroku. How nice of you to lavish Kagome with such a tittle. But i'm afraid she is not befitting of such a worthless thing!" snorted Naraku, pulling Kagome closer towards him "You see, she is now my queen. So show respect...And bow!!"

With that Kagome's hand rose and pointed towards Miroku. With a quick flick, Miroku was on his knees.

"Thats much better, do you not think, my love?"

"Yes, much better." she replied, her hand still pointin towards hre old companion.

"Now.." started Naraku, moving his gaze onto Inuyasha "what should we do about you?" he asked, in a mocking tone "Tsk tsk, Inuyasha. Loosing yourself to your Yokai side once again? Did it enrage you to see the love of your life succumb to me? Again, i should add."

The dark Hanyou's taunts were gaining him so points. Inuyasha was ready to take on the world, until he saw Kagome. His snarls quietened and his posture changed, so that he was standing upright and not in a fighting stance. Taking in his sudden change, Naraku smirked and chuckled deeply, sending shivers of fear through Miroku's body.

"You remember Kagome, don't you Inuyasha? She was the second Miko for you to loose to me. Although this one is much more fun to torture, as she can feel the pain, unlike the unforgettable Kikyo." Inuyasha growlled at the mention of Kikyo, and his blood boiled "Sore spot?"

"What do you want Naraku?" asked Miroku, struggling to move.

"Nothing that concerns you, not yet any way." he replied "Kagura"

Lighty and gracefully, Kagura jumped from her feather and landed beside Naraku. Bowing her head, and keeping her fan close, she asked what was needed of her.

"Let us see how you fend against Inuyasha's Yokai half. Attack him."

Kagura sighed lightly. she hated to fight if it wasn't needed. Stepping lightly she tapped her chin with her closed fan, eyeing up the Hanyou. She smirked and opened her fan quickly then waved it sending tendrils of air in Inuyasha's direction.

"Dance Of The Dragon!"

The large tornado like winds came crashing to the ground around the angered Hanyou. As he dodged the oncoming attack, Kagura took the chance to send her second attack.

"Dance Of Blades!"

Multiple crescent-shaped wind blades flew towards Inuyasha with a single swipe of her fan. With both attacks, Inuyasha had trouble keeping himself from harms way. With a loud roar he dived through the attacks, his claws ready and waiting to rip appart the wind witch. Kagura's eyes widened as Inuyasha's claws came into contact, throwing her back and hitting a large tree. Naraku grinned evily and clapped his hands in a mocking manner.

"Well done. Well done, Inuyasha. You have defeated Kagura, but can you withstand Kanna?"

Clicking his fingers, Kanna floated down softly from the feather. Holding onto her mirror she shined it apon him, in hopes of absorbing his soul. The mirror shone brightly as tiny orbs of white light floated from Inuyasha to the mirror. Roaring in anger, Inuyasha fell to his knee's.

"Not so tough now, are we?" mocked Naraku, pulling Kagome flush against his chest.

Kanna looked down at her mirror. Her expression made no change when the white orbs slowly turned a deep red. Rasing her head she spoke.

"The mirror will break. His Yokai will break it."

"What?!" yelled Naraku "Stop then, you stupid girl!"

Kanna's mirror's light faded and Inuyasha's stolen bits of soul flowed out and back into his body. Panting he raised his head, his red eyes gleaming. Naraku seathed at the two failed attacks. Just when he thought he was out of ideas, he looks to his new aquired mate. Smiling wickedly he whispered into her ear.

"As you wish, my love." replied Kagome, stepping forward.

"It seems you have defeated both my creations, Inuyasha. I congradulate you." he smirked "But, can you withstand attacks from your beloved Kagome?"

"What? No!" yelled Miroku.

"Oh yes, dear Houshi. Kagome shall destroy this foolish Hanyou. But do not fret. Your time shal come just afterwards..."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	23. Chapter 23

A Chance Past And Gone : Chapter 23 A Chance Past And Gone Chapter 23

Miroku watched in utter horror as Kagome walked calmly and silently towards the crazed Hanyou, who was snarling and growling as she neared. Although she removed her focus from the Houshi, her control over his body remained. He grunted loudly as he tried moving, only to be held in place.

"_I've got to do something! She'll...She'll kill herself otherwise_!" he yelled mentally.

The Miko girl stopped a few feet away from Inuyasha. Her dull brown eyes looked him over earning her a ferocious snarl in return. Her mind was debating weither or not to go through with the plan, but the strong pull of evil that was tainting her through and through made it an easy decision. Taking a step closer she reached out to him with her dainty hand. Inuyasha glared daggers at her, snarling all the while. Tilting her head ever so slightly, she took another step closer as if begging for him to come closer. Again, he snarled but retreated away from her.

"N-no way..."stuttered Miroku as he watched the scene between the new rivals "He's...He's...

This caught Naraku's attention. Glancing in the Houshi's direction, with his brows furrowed together menacingly he asked what could be so shocking.

"What, pray tell, would he be doing that has you so..Hoped up, so to say?" interupted Naraku, his voice filled with dark intentions if it was to come to an answer he did not like.

Miroku smirked, then hung his head low as a light chuckle came forth. Shooting his head back up, he stared into the pools of red that were Naraku's eyes and spoke.

"Forget it, Naraku! You can never sever the bond between those two! They are destined to be together and weither you like it or not they will be!"

"Hmph! Such grand talk for such a pathetic mortal on his death bed!" he snorted in reply.

"Don't you get it? Your plan has failed! Like most of them really, wouldn't you think?" taunted Miroku, his confidence growing ever more so.

Naraku's eyes danced with amusement. With a quick 'Hn' in order for the Houshi to continue he silently asked how.

"Inuyasha is protecting Lady Kagome from himself! He will not alow her to get close!"

"What?!" yelled the evil Hanyou, breaking his silent treatment.

"Take a look for yourself, if you do not beleive me." replied Miroku, his voice filled with confidence.

As if on cue Naraku turned to watch as Inuyasha stepped away from the aproaching girl. For every step she took closer, he would take one back. Naraku snarled, his displeasure evident to all that were present.

"_Do something now, my love, or there shall be alot of trouble!"_ he warned telepathicly.

Taking his warning seriously, her outstretched hand glowed. Inuyasha's body grew rigid but soon relaxed leaving enough time for Kagome to make her move. Taking a step Kagome clasped Inuyasha's cheek gently. Her thumb softly caressed his cheek then trailed the thick markings that adawned them. Taking the final step forward she dropped her hand and pressed herself against his chest. Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock, his body frozen in place. Slowly but surely, the reds of his eyes faded, revealing the oh so beautiful amber with molten gold flecks. His claws retrackted along with his fangs. Just her simple touch was enough to diminish his latest transformation. Once again in full control of his body and mind, the Hanyou embraced her tightly, placing his face in the crook of her neck and pulling deeply on the scent he so badly missed.

"Kagome..." he mummbled.

Naraku smiled that famous twisted smile of his, and let loose a deep laugh. Its vibrations sending shivers down Kagura's spine. She knew that laugh all to well.

"Yes, dear Houshi, i can truely see the affect she has on your Hanyou companion. But you forget one thing..."

Inuyasha's head shot up. His eyes wide with disbeleif. The once pure and delicious scent of Kagome was gone. In its place was the smell of hatred, sorrow but above all, was the distinct smell of taint. Pushing himself away he looked at the woman he loved, before him.

"No...This can't be happening!" he yelled, shaking his head.

"What? What is it Inuyasha?!" called Miroku.

Laughter filled the air once again. The two companions heart broke as they recognised the laugh. Kagome was standing in the midst of it all, laughing. Her eyes were closed and her hand was raised her to lips. After her little laughing fit, she opened her eyes and lowered her hand.

"Foolish, Hanyou." she began "Did you honestly think i would come back to you?" she asked, her eyes shining with deep hatred and blood lust "Or did you forget that i am mated now?"

Emphasising the matter she moved all of her hair to one side, revealing the mating mark that bounded her to Naraku for all eternity. Inuyasha was at a loss for words. The more he tried to think of what he could do, the more it sunk into his brain that Kagome was forever Naraku's making his heart ache with unmeasurable pain. Taking the moment to bask in his glory, Naraku called out.

"Like my mark, Inuyasha? I beleive it does its purpose, but i would preffer something more...Larger, more dangerous. Wouldn't you think so?" he teased "Now, to do what we came to do. Kagome! Destroy them!"

Kagome raised her hands to the sky, her hands glowing vibrantly. Jumping into the sky and creating a barrier around himself and his underlings, Naraku watched as Kagome began her first and last attack.

"Watch and learn, you two, for a new day is dawning. The day of when i become the ruler of Japan!" Naraku said.

Kagura sighed inwardly, while Kanna kept her stoic mask in place and revealed no emotion at all. Naraku, taking their silence as an act of shock and wonder, grinned wickedly. Inuyasha jumped over to Miroku's side. After a futial attempt of moving him, he looked over to Kagome.

"Kagome! Stop doing this! We're your friends, damnit!" he yelled, his eyes pleading with her but to no avail "Kagome!!"

Kagome ignored him completely and focused souly on her large attack. So far her glow had trancended down from her hands down to her body and finaly covering her legs. Now her whole body was engulfed in the brilliant glow. Her hair was blowing widley around her along with her kimono.

"It is time!" Naraku yelled.

For a split second Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes interlocked for what seemed an eternity.

"Kagome..."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. A small smile graced her lips. A smile he thought he would never see again, for it was a true Kagome like smile.

"Inuyahsha...

Plunging her arms down, Kagome caused a gigantic explosion, that destroyed everything in its path. Naraku watched with great interest. Flicking his wrist, Kagome appeared, unharmed beside him in his little protective bubble.

"Well done, Kagome..." he said pulling her closer towards him "You've done what no other could."

Turning her face away, Kagome let a tear slip from her dulled eyes.

Previous Chapter


	24. Chapter 24

The air was a dark greyish brown as dust from the explosion covered the entire battle feild. Everything in site was destroyed. Here and here, small fires caught on the scarsly left grass. A mix of large and small trees were scattered everywhere, some pulled from their very roots, others snapped like mear twigs in the middle. Everything was quiet. Only the sounds of the crackling fires and the odd snaping and crashing of trees could be heard. Until a certain Hanyou came round.

"Urg" he groaned as he rubbed his now sore head "That son of a..."

Slowly sitting up, he blinked in order to clear his vision. Slumping his head forward, he gritted his teeth together, and clenched his hands into fists so tightly his claws peirced his palms.

"_Damnit! I should have known that dirty bastard would pull a stunt like this..." _he cursed within his mind "_Kagome...She looked so different. Her eyes...They were so dull. And her scent. It made me wanna heave. That bastards scent was all over her. I don't even wanna think about what he's done to her...Oh Kagome, forgive me...It's all my fault. I should have protected you better...I should have..."_

But his thoughts were cut short when something clicked at the back of his mind. Where was Miroku? He was so close to Kagome when she attacked them. She attacked them. It sounded to weird to even think it, let alone beleive someone that she could even think of doing something like that. Slowly standing, stumbling now and then, he tried sniffing out Miroku's scent. Nothing. The smell of soil and burnt wood clouded his senses along with the faint smell of Kagome's Miko powers. His ears pinned back to his scalp, and tried brushing the aching feeling his heart was now giving him away. Using his Tetsusaiga to lean on, he limped over to where he last saw his Houshi friend. As he neared the light sounds of moving rubble floated to his sensitive ears. Dropping the Tetsusaiga, he quickly dropped to his knees and dug through the rubble and dirt. At first he thought he could have imagined it. Miroku being only human, and the likley-ness of his surviving a close ranged attack like that and living to tell the tale were extremely slim. Growling quietly to himself for even thinking like that, Inuyasha continued his search.

"I swear if you die on me, Miroku, i'm gonna drag you outta hell and kill you myself! You ain't leaving me to tell Sango or to save Kagome on my own!" he yelled, hoping his words would reach him.

His eyes widened a fraction, when a hand wrapped in a deep violet cloth shot out from within the soil. Clasping it firmly, Inuyasha pulled it, dragging Miroku out aswell. The Houshi coughed hard as his lungs breathed in too much air. Patting him lightly on the back, Inuyasha asked if he was alright.

"Yes, thank you, Inuyasha." said Miroku, his coughing coming to an end "Just a few minor cuts and bruises. But i'm fine. What about you? You were hit with most of Kagome's..." he paused slightly, seeing Inuyasha's head drop slightly "During the attack."

"Keh! As if. I'm not as weak as you humans. My body can withstand ten times as much as yours can." he gruffly replied, folding his arms across his chest after sheathing the Tetsusaiga.

Miroku sighed and smiled sadly. He knew that this was just Inuyasha's way of dealing with things. The only one ever to see his true feelings and emotions was Kagome, and he also knew that she was most likely the only one to see them. It was then that he thought back to only a few moments ago when Inuyasha was yelling at him, while he was stil burried alive. He smiled lightly at his attempt to show he cared. To Miroku it was a big thing, as the Hanyou rarley showed he cared to Kagome...Let alone anyone else. As he dusted himself off, he hissed slightly in pain and quickly grabbed his left wrist.

"See, told you so." he snorted, but then sighed "What you done?" he asked softly, but till holding a tinge of sarcasm.

"Nothing. It just hurts a little, nothing serious." he answered, keeping his arm close to his chest.

"Don't look like nothing."

"Honestly Inuyasha, i'm fine." replied Miroku, his voice more stern.

The Hanyou snorted and grabbed his arm, forcing the Houshi to let him see the wrist. After a quick inspection, he released it.

"It's broken. Looks like you ain't gonna be fighting for a while. Stupid..." he trailed off, slipping into deep thought.

Miroku grinned and rubbed the back of his head with his acursed hand. His smile faded as soon as it came though, when he saw Inuyasha's pained expression.

"What about you?" Inuyasha snapped from his thoughts and quirked an eye brow "You have yet to answer my question. And i don't mean bodily harm, Inuyasha. I am more concerned about your mental wounds. I might not have been able to see much, but i know i saw the pain that crossed your features when Kagome attacked." he said, trying to catch the Hanyou's gaze.

A low rumbling sound errupted from within the Hanyou's chest, resulting in a semi-loud growl. Turning his back on his friend, he stuck his perfectly shaped nose in the air.

"Keh!"

Miroku's features softened as he looked at Inuyasha's back. He knew he was hurting, it was clearly obvious. The look in his eyes said it all, and his poorly attempted cover up attitude prooved it all. Stepping forward, he placed his cursed hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Look, i know we're not exactly close, but you can talk to me Inuyasha. I helped Kagome with her problems and i'm willing to help you too." he said softly.

Inuyasha snorted and walked away, all the while mummbling about how 'The damn Houshi should keep out of his business'. Sighing in defeat, Miroku followed after, only to fall. Turning at the sounds of rather loud cracks, probably bones, Inuyasha saw that Miroku was once again on the floor. The Houshi looked up, grinning sheepishly while a light chuckle left his lips.

"You really are an idiot" said Inuyasha, walking back to the fallen Houshi "Come on, we ain't got all day. We need to see if the others are okay. Who knows how far the explosion spread." he added, pulling Miroku up and placing him on his back.

"Err...Inuyasha? W-what are you doing?" asked Miroku.

"What does it look like you idiot. I'm carrying you."

"I admire your flattery, my dear friend, but i'm afraid my heart belongs to a certain Taijiya" he said, grinning like a mad man with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Inuyasha scoffed and ignored the Houshi's rants. Starting off at a slow paced run, the Hanyou then built up to full speed, wanting to get back to the village as soon as possible.

Sango had awoken not long after Miroku's departure causing almost as much trouble as the Hanyou, Inuyasha did. At first Kaede was tempted to subdue the girl, but seeing her true concern for Miroku's safety she let it pass, although she would not allow her to leave the hut. Shippo had been unusually quiet and was colouring with some crayons Kagome had brought from her time. It had been at least twenty minutes now, and Kaede was on her very last nerve. Sango was pacing up and down, mumbling something that the old Miko could not disifer. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she suddenly yelled.

"Stop!"

Sango stopped mid-step turning quickly towards the older Miko. Her features shocked. Opening her only eye, she looked towards the Taijiya, pinning her with a powerful gaze. Pointing to the wooden floor she then commanded her.

"Sit"

Doing as she was told, Sango sat down and folded her hands onto her lap. Kaede sighed in light bliss as the hut became comfortably silent. But that bliss didn't last long. A strong, and unfortunatly familiar aura washed over her. Standing as quickly as she could, her old joints popping and cracking in rejection, she hobbled over to the entrance of the hut then exciting silently.

"Lady Kaede? What is it?" asked Sango, leaning forward but to frightened of moving and being on the receaving end of the Miko's temper.

"Naraku is near." she stated, her expression changing into one of discomfort.

Suddenly bolting up, the Taijiya grabbed her Hiraikotsu and dashed out of the hut, Kirara not far behind, willing to protect the village and those inside it. Holding the Hiraikotsu up, ready to attack, she scanned the area watching for the formiddible Hanyou to pop out of nowhere like he usually did. She somewhat relaxed, if only slightly, when she could see no sign of Naraku or his creations. Walking forward she sighed lightly, hoping that the one person she wanted to see at that moment in time would walk up to her, telling her things were going to be alright. Kaede slowly walked over to Sango, once there she placed a wrinkled hand on her shoulder. Jolting lightly, Sango peared over her shoulder to gaze at the older Miko. She smiled weakly but her eyes were bretraying her.

"They are strong. Do not fret, child, they shall come back." said Kaede, as if she read Sango's mind.

"But what if they don't...?" she replied, her voice quiet and meak as she looked away "I don't think i could servive without M...Without the others." she quickly corrected herself, a light blush on her cheeks.

Catching her glich Kaede smiled warmly and squeased her shoulder for reasurance, hoping the young Taijiya could withdraw at least some comfort from it. Sensing their distress, Shippo bounced over, landing softly on Kaede's hunched shoulders. Tilting his head in confusion he voiced his thoughts.

"Why are you guys standing out here?" he asked, innocently.

"It's nothing for you to worry yourself about Shippo." said Sango kindly, not wanting to cause unwanted stress on the kitsune child.

"Then should i worry on that instead then?" he replied, his voice shaking as he pointed towards the mass of debriss heading their way.

Sango snapped her head in its direction, readying her Hiraikotsu. Kirara engulfed herself in a blast of flames. Once they died down no longer was she a small two tailed kitty with large red eyes, but a large fericious Yokai Neko with large fangs that made her resemble a sabour toothed tiger. Freezing momentarily, she turned her head to look at the frightened faces of those behind her. Shippo's fuzzy tail was bristled and shaking ferociously. Kaede's only eye was opened wide with fear and her weathered hands tremmbled.

"Lady Kaede, make a barrier around the village." Sango said camly.

Sango watched as Kaede's face went from fear, to confusion to utter determination. She watched as the old Miko nodded her agree ment and then began chanting. Seconds past and a barrier produced out of thin air, protecting the village. With her old age, Kaede was not strong enough to create a large barrier. The one she had made, just bout covered the villagers homes and those in it, not including her own. Sango knew that with her age, her spiritual powers were diminishing, so they had to fend for themselfs. There was no way they could dodge the on comming barage, it was to large.

"_What am i going to do?!" _she thought frantically.

Kirara roared, reminding her master of her presence, turned around flinging Kaede and Shippo on her back in the process. As she went to retreave her master she growled lowly as Sango shook her head. Kirara was carrying enough weight as it was, she couldn't handle anymore. Catching Sango's knowing look, the Neko Yokai nudged Sango's arm lovingly then grunted before leaping to the skys. With in moments of noticing the newly found danger everyone, but Sango, were safe until it past. Furrowing her brows she slammed her Hiraikotsu into the ground, and prepared for impact.

"_Miroku..._"

As if on cue the large barage of debriss and other things it had swept up in the process smothered and destroyed everything in its path. Shippo screamed out Sango's name as he watched her dissapear. His eyes watered at the mear possibility of her death. Kirara roared loudly and Kaede closed her eye and turned her face away. A single tear rolling down her winkled cheeks.

Something flickered in his mind and heart. It was a foreboding feeling that he did not like at all. Clenching his fists in Inuyasha's kimono jacket, he silently prayed for his friends safety. As the Hanyou and Houshi made it through the forest and over a large hill, they were shocked beyond beleife at what they saw. The explosion Kagome made had not only destroyed everything that surrounded them at that moment, but had spread out, causing unmeasurable damadge for everything in a 10 mile radius. Miroku let out a breath he did not know he was holding when he saw the faint shimmer of a protective barrier surrounding the village in which Kaede lived in. Clasping tighter on the Houshi, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the old Miko's hut. Once there, they watched as Kirara and her passengers floated slowly to the ground. Miroku's eyes shot to the fire Neko in hopes of seeing Sango. But his heart seemed to give out at that very moment. She wasn't there.

"W-where's Sango?" he asked, stumbling forward while his voice portrayed every emotion he was feeling at that moment in time.

Shippo burst into tears and Kaede turned her face away. Miroku could feel himself getting angry at the lack of answers. Stepping forward he yelled.

"Where is she?!" his eyes brimming with tears at the mear though of what could have happened to her.

Shippo was the first to break. Wailing as he did so he told them of how Sango sacrificed herself to safe them and the village. Miroku shook his head, not wanting to beleive it was true. Inuyasha's ears pinned back to his head. Sango was like a sister to him, just like Miroku was a brother, albeit deranged but he still considered them family. His heart skipped a beat when he thought what Kagome would do if she found out she was the cause of Sango's demise, if she was at all dead.

"_No." _he corrected himself "_She didn't do this...That bastard Naraku did it." _he thought sourly.

"Inuyasha." the Houshi said suddenly, breaking the Hanyou from his thoughts "Can you smell Sango?" he asked gravely.

Inuyasha stepped forward, his nose stuck in the air. So fair the smell of dirt was all that he could pick up, along with the faintest hint of Kagome's powers. He sniffed again, concentrating as hard as he could. He thought he caught it, but Kirara beat him to the punch. Growling, she ran far from the group by a large group of fallen trees. Sinking her sharp fangs onto the wood, she tossed them aside one by one, until the tell tale top of the Hiraikotsu poked through. Forgetting his pain, Miroku ran towards the bone weapon, hoping against hope that his secret love would be some where near by. Inuyasha running after him, helped dig out the mighty boomerang only to find the body of the Taijiya. Scooping her up in his arms, hissing lightly when he caught his wrist, Miroku gazed down at his earthbound angel. She had a large gash on her forehead, and blood was slowly seeping from it mixing with the dirt and what seemed to be dried tears. the Houshi sank down holding her tightly to his body.

"I-is she...Brea-breathing?" asked Shippo, already afraid of the answer to come.

Miroku gazed at her chest, for once not in a peverted manner although he half wished she would get up and slap him like she always did yelling his most favourable word 'Hentai'. He smiled warmly when he saw the light rise and fall of her chest, prooving she still lingered in this world. Burrying his face in the crook of her neck he thanked every god he could think of for letting her stay with him.

"My dear, dear Sango...I thought i had lost you..." he whispered to her softly "I love you...With every ounce of my being..." he added then fell unconcious holding onto her.

"Miroku!" cried Shippo, but was silenced by Inuyasha.

"He just fell unconcious. He has wounds of his own ya know." he said, his voice rather soft shocking Shippo slightly.

Walking over he called to Kirara to help him. Picking the Houshi up he then waited to Kirara to pick her master up. Looking back to Kaede he watched her sway slightly.

"Oi, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I have use to much of my power, ye need not worry about this old woman." she replied, steadying herself.

"I-inuyasha..." began Shippo "Why is Miroku injured?" he asked, sniffling.

Inuyasha lowered his head and turned away. Changing the subject he asked where the could go to treat Miroku's and Sango's wounds, seeing as Kaede's hut had been destroyed. Thinking, Kaede then turned as walked towards the village, lowering the barrier in the process. Calling out she said for them to follow, as she would as a villager for their hospitality. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Inuyasha and Kirara run up ahead and entered the first hut they could find. People everywhere were gossiping and talking about what could have caused such a desaster to happen. again Inuyasha's ears drooped and not only did Shippo catch it but so did Kaede. Once inside a hut, Kaede began treating the wounded.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Lady Kaede?" asked a young woman that owned the hut in wich they were in.

"No, thank ye. Ye have helped enough already, child." replied the wise old woman.

"Very well, i shal be out of your way." the woman said as she bowed respectfully and left.

"So are ye going to tell us what happened? Or do we have to wait for the Houshi to regain conciousness?" asked Kaede, not looking up from her tasks.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and hung his head. Rubbing his forehead he began.

"Naraku appeared just after...Well y'know..." he began, and Kaede nodded in understandment "He was taunting us and then Kagome...Kagome..." he sighed again, straining against the need to cry, he would not cry and that was final "Kagome forced Miroku to bow before them. I was gonna attack Naraku, but when i saw Kagome i couldn't bring myself to do it, even im my full Yokai form. Kagura attacked me, but i defeated her then he sent Kanna after me. She tried stealing my soul but my Yokai was to strong so she stopped." he said, feeling his voice cracking as he neared the part he hated above all things "Then...Then he sent Kagome to attack me."

"Kagome?" asked Kaede, surprise written all over her aged face.

Inuyasha nodded and sighed in defeat. He couldn't hold it back for much longer. The stinging sensation in his eyes was to much for him to handle. Heck, if given the chance he would gladly pick a fight with Sesshomaru then this awfull feeling of the need to cry. He had kept strong up till now, but he didn't know wheither that tough facade would last any longer. Feeling his emotional barrier break he continued before he lost the fight with his emotions.

"I tried getting her to back off. I was snarling, growling you name it i tried it, but she just wouldn't back down. She walked further and further towards me. So instead i back away..."

"All while ye were transformed?" she asked, and again he nodded.

"I dunno what she did, but suddenly it was like i couldn't move. She came closer and held my cheek." he said, a light blush apearing on his cheeks as he thought of the memory "At her touch i changed back. I don't know how but i did. Then i hugged her...I cound't help myself...She smelled like the old Kagome, like my Kagome." he addmitted "But then it all changed. She pushed me back and mocked me, showing her mating mark." he said through clenched teeth, as his hands shut tight and his blush disappearing as if it was never there "Naraku joined in with the mocking, then ordered Kagome to kill us all, the bastard." he growlled, all the while Kaede and Shippo were listening intentivley.

"So it was Kagome that caused the explosion?"

"Yer...But that wasn't all of it. Just before she attacked she looked at me." lifting his head, Kaede could see the tears that threatened to fall from his amber orbs "She called out to me! She really did! Then she smiled!" he cried as the tears finally fell, leaving tracks down his cheeks.

Kaede smiled sympathetically at the Hanyou boy before her. Not once had he shown such emotion to her. At first she felt a slight happiness that he would open up to her but then she felt horrid as he was truley hurting inside. Dropping the badages she moved next to him and clasped his shoulders, in a sign of comfort. Though Inuyasha took it the wrong way.

"I'm not crazy! She smiled at me! Not an evil smirk but a true Kagome smile. One that she only shows to me!!" he yelled, the barrier finally breaking completely.

Falling forward he sobbed. Kaede held him close and embraced him tightly as he cried into her kimono. Shippo, taken back by what the Hanyou had said and his sudden out burst and tears, suddenly felt guilty for all the times he had called Inuyasha names that refered to him being emotionless. Seeing the Hanyou break down in tears like this was bringing tears to his own emerald orbs. As Inuyasha cried, he could feel himself being drained of what energy he had left. Kaede watched in complete shock as the Hanyou cried himself into exhaustion, falling asleep where he was. Smiling warmly down at him, she slowly pushed him back then layed him down. Pushing the bangs out of his eyes, she then covered him with a spare blanket.

"He has matured so much." she said quietly "No longer is he so emotionally challenged. But time with Kagome can do that to ye, can it not?" she asked to no one in perticular.

Going back to her patients she finished cleaning and dressing their wounds. Once done, she sat back and tried sorting her thoughts. That was, until a little Kitsune hoped onto her lap. She could practically see the sadness roll of the poor child.

"I didn't think Inuyasha could even cry." he began, his tone soft "He must be really tired, huh Kaede?" he asked, looking up at the old Miko.

"Aye, i beleive he is." she said, patting Shippo's head "That he is."


	25. Chapter 25

A paled hand touched an equally pale cheek. It was wet. An elegant eye brow raised minutely. Somewhere in the depths of her mind she knew what it could mean, but something was blocking it. Like a mental barrier that refused to allow past knowledge or memories or anything for that matter to pass. What was this strange feeling welling up in her chest? Why was her cheek wet, and what could have caused such a thing? She could see no rain, and even if she could, the protective bubble she was in would have stopped it from reaching her. Thousands of questions whizzed through her mind, not once giving her a chance to answer. She was about to voice her questions when a deep and husky voice broke her from her musings.

"I don't think i give you enough credit, my dear." it spoke, hot breath brushing her ear "I would have never thought you would actually do it."

"I thank you for your praise, my Lord." she replied, though her mouth seemed to move on auto pilot.

"You do not care for my praises." came the voice again, in a mock tone of hurt.

Her head moved quickly, almost crashing with the man beside her. Raising her hand once more, she placed it on his chest. Keeping her gaze on her hand as it traveled up towards his shoulder only to slowly drag back down.

"I do, my Lord. For it means i have pleased you." she answered, her voice void of emotions.

Naraku smirked darkly. It was like putty in his hand. Pulling her flush against his chest he then pressed his lips to her throat, earning him a light gasp and a muffled groan. Again he smirked, as he pressed open mouthed kisses long her throat and down to her collarbone.

"I can think of many, more satisfying, ways of pleasing me." he replied, his hands roaming her small frame.

"Your wish is my command, my Lord." she whispered.

Naraku smirked again when she gave a quick intake of breath as he raised her leg and fitted himself in between them, grinding slightly. Taking a sly glance at his creations, he almost snorted at Kagura's features. They were a mix of disgust and hatred. Two of his most favorite emotions. Trailing his tongue down the Miko's neck, the vile Hanyou then sunk his fangs into her throat once more. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and threw her head back. As Naraku injected her with deadly miasma through his fangs her eyes glazed over and her body went limp in his hold. Releasing her neck from his jaws, Naraku snarled into her ear.

"Did you think i would be so stupid that i would miss your little moment with the Hanyou?" he ground out through clenched teeth "You are mine and mine alone. Remember this and you shall come to little harm. Disobey me again and you will be begging for death. Understood?"

No reply came. Becoming angry, Naraku grabbed a handful of her midnight hair and wrenched it hard. Again she remained silent. No pain in her eyes, no tears, not even a struggle.

"Why do you remain silent?! Where is the fire you once had, hmm?! Why is it you cry for that worthless Hanyou yet you can not even scream in pain for me?!" he bellowed into her face.

Snorting in annoyance, Naraku let her fall lifelessly to his feet where she remained for the remainder of their journey. Once their were safely back at his hidden castle, Naraku slowly lowered the bubble like barrier to the ground.

"Take her to her chamber. She is of no use to me like this." he snapped to his second creation, Kagura.

"Yes, my Lord." she replied, bowing.

Using her wind control she raised the limp form of the Miko girl into the air and began her short walk to the girl's chamber. Once inside she gently laid her on the bed. Feeling a sudden flood of emotion, Kagura lightly brushed aside Kagome's bangs. Smiling weakly to herself, the wind witch then sat beside the unconscious girl.

"You got off lucky this time." she said softly "Take it from someone who knows. It is not wise to go against Naraku's orders for it aways ends badly."

With that she stood and went to leave. Just before she closed the door she looked back and whispered into the darkness of the room.

"Oh, and in case you were wondering. They survived the attack."

And she was gone. Even though she was unconscious, Kagome faintly heard the reassurance of the wind witch and a ghost of a smile appeared on her thin lips.

Walking away with Kanna in tow, Naraku silently fumed. How was it possible for her to break free from his control, even for that short amount of time. He would have to keep an extra eye on her from now on, until she was completely tainted and void of any control what so ever. Walking briskly to his chamber he then spoke.

"Kanna, you are to watch Kagome at all times. Never let her out of your site. I have a feeling she will cause a small amount of trouble in the near future."

"Yes, Master Naraku."

Kagome was awoken by a light nudge to her shoulder. Slowly lifting her heavy lids, her dull and empty eyes searched for the being that had rudely removed her from her slumber. When she finally found the culprit, she gave no emotion or indication she was shocked or surprised.

"'Morning miss." the girl said.

Pulling herself to a sitting position, Kagome trailed her gaze over the girl before her. By the intricate markings that traced her arms and face, it was plainly obvious the girl was of demonic blood. She was slim and well proportioned. Her skin was a light tanned color in contrast to the dark brown, almost black stripe around her wrists and up her arms. On each cheek were two more stripes of the same color. The deep blue kimono matched the color of her almond shaped eyes. Reaching her hand to the servant girl, Kagome spoke.

"Come here." she commanded softly.

Moving closer to her new mistress, the Yokai girl took Kagome's hand, flinching slightly at it's coldness and sparks of tainted energy. At the touch Kagome's eyes flashed, returning only slightly to their normal liveliness.

"_So my touch reverts her..." _thought the servant girl.

Using the tip of her fingers, the Miko girl traced the markings of the girl's wrist. A nagging familiarity called in the back of her mind.

"_Where have i seen this before?_" she asked silently.

Raising her attention to the girls face she stared intently into the deep ocean blue orbs. Using her other hand she cupped the girl's cheek.

"_These eyes.......They hold so much light.....So much __life__...."_

"Miss? Are you alright?" the Yokai girl asked, her voice wavering with worry.

Dropping her hands as if she was burnt, Kagome shifted her gaze to the wall.

"I'm fine. What is it you want?" she asked.

Standing and clearing her throat in embarrassment, the Yokai girl bowed respectfully.

"The Master has requested that you are washed and dressed for breakfast, Miss."

"Kagome."

"Beg pardon, Miss?"

"My name is Kagome. Not Miss. Not Miko. Kagome."

"Forgive me, Mi..Kagome

The Yokai girl watched with a saddened expression as the girl before her stared blankly at the wall. Her heart clenched in pain. This was not the powerful Miko she has heard so much about. No, this was a broken and tainted shell of the woman that was so consumed by hatred that she could feel nothing else, that she had left her village to see. She had only offered her services to the monster that was now her master, for the chance to meet this wonderful and powerful girl and see if she could release her from the dark Hanyou's grasp, and now she knew it was all in vain. Yes her touch had temporarily reverted her, but now she could see it had done more damage than good. Even now she could see the taint spreading further, crushing the little bit of her old self that was released in that instant. Hanging her head in despair, the Yokai girl brushed the creases out of her kimono.

"I will leave you to get ready then, Kagome. Call if you should need my assistance."

As she reached the door, Kagome's voice stopped her in her tracks, a cold shiver of fear running down her spine.

"Assistance!" he laughed bitterly "Why would i need something from a disgusting creature such as you? You Yokai are all the same, traitorous, lying, _soulless_ abominations! The only reason i do not purify you were you stand is for fear i would harm and displease my lord. Leave me, and don't come back" she sniffed, waving her hand dismissively towards the door.

Her heart in shatters, the Yokai girl bowed deeply and turned to leave. Once outside she leaned heavily against the wall and let a few heart broken tears trail down her cheeks.

"He really has destroyed her, hasn't he?"

The voice made her jump, and she roughly wiped her cheeks, removing the evidence of her pain filled heart.

"I know not what you mean, Miss." she answered, her voice wavering in her nervousness.

"Cut the crap" Kagura snapped "I know why your here, and i wish to help you but you must understand the implications should i help. If we are caught, we will both suffer a fate worse than death by Naraku's hands."

The Yokai girl paled, and her shaking hands began to sweat.

"_How could she know!?"_

"Your not what i would call the 'usual' servants here." Kagura said sarcastically "Your not dead for one, but remember that could always change." making her point clear, she removed her fan from her belt and tapped her chin in a bored manner.

"Your not like the others." the Yokai girl stated.

"You think?"

"You care for her."

The wind witch blanched at the accusation. But recovered quickly when she realised it was true. How many times had the young Miko offered her to come with them? Promised to set her free from Naraku's grasp? Yes, in a way she did care for the strange girl. She felt free, as the wind should be, when she was near her. The girl' aura calming her own and purifying all the taint within her soul, or what she liked to think as her soul. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she felt what the girl's aura had become now. It was almost fully tainted, almost the the point of no return. If they were going to help her they would have to act fast.

"You, girl, what is your name?"

"Kimiko, Miss." the Yokai girl replied, a quick formal bow following.

"You are the only one out of us that is allowed freely to leave the castle. Listen well for i will only say this once." At Kimiko's nod, she continued "When you leave the castle, you need to find Kagome's friends, tell them they have not much time and that they will need an antidote for the miasma within the Miko's body. They will have two days to get here and save her before the taint is irreversible. Understand?"

"But Naraku.."

"Leave that to me. He follows my every move if i leave the castle so he will be to busy to watch you."

"Very well. I will leave within the hour." said Kimiko, determination set in her features.

Kagura watched with interest and Kimiko turned and left. She reminded her so much of a certain Yokai Lord that her chest constricted painfully. Thinking about pain, she was still covered in wounds from her battle with Inuyasha. Concentrating hard she willed her demonic powers to call forth a calming wind to heal her. Within seconds she was finished but she would never be able to heal the whole within her chest where her heart should be.

"_You owe me Miko....I will make sure you give me the freedom you promised..."_

_

* * *

**Woo!! I finally managed to update this!! Let me tell ya it was not as easy as i thought it would be...I had to re-read the story to know what i was writing again as my plan has gone missing for this story...Ah well. Enjoy!**  
_


End file.
